


Game Over

by MaknaeFics



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, F/F, Game Over, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Kidnapping, M/M, Maknae-centric, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective EXO, Protective Hyungs, Protective bts, a whole bunch of ships, bangtan boys - Freeform, bit of Violence, kpop, maknae, maknae kidnapped, maknaes go missing, mazes, namjin - Freeform, protective Stray Kids, protective TWICE, protective iKon, protective noonas, quizzes, reader chooses what happens, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaknaeFics/pseuds/MaknaeFics
Summary: What happens when the maknaes of multiple kpop groups go missing on the same night? Left with nothing but a few letters, the rest of the group members must join together and solve the mystery in order to get their beloved maknaes back. Whilst searching, they come across clues which leads them all into a very dangerous game which has them running for their lives. What will the maknaes and their group’s fate be?ORMultiple maknaes of famous kpop groups go missing simultaneously and it is up to their groups to figure out where they have been taken to. Their search leads them to a dangerous game that ends in them fighting for both their survival and their maknaes.An interactive fic where you, the reader, will see if you can figure out where the maknaes have ended up...





	1. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jungkook suddenly wakes up not knowing a thing?  
> What happens when Sehun stays late at the company and never comes home?  
> What happens when Chanwoo leaves the company building but doesn't arrive at his destination?
> 
> What happens...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This idea kinda came to me while I was reading a mystery fic and thought it would be pretty awesome if I could do an interactive fic where you, as the reader, can go on a journey with the members of various kpop groups to find out who has kidnapped their beloved maknaes.  
> Please, no hate! If you don't want to read it then you don't have to - simply here for the mystery :)  
> There will be a few ships involved so just wait and see ;)
> 
> Lastly, this is my first ever fanfiction so don't judge too harshly but please let me know what you think about it and tips in the comments!  
> Alright, enough of that...
> 
> Let the game begin...
> 
> \- MF x

Everything felt weird. Jungkook’s head was hurting and for some reason, he felt as if the whole world was spinning. It was so dark that he couldn’t see anything. Jungkook tried to squint his eyes against the darkness only to find that his eyes were closed. How did he not know his eyes were closed? Confused, Jungkook tried to open them but they remained shut stubbornly. 

 

Jungkook didn’t know where he was or what had happened to lead him into this situation. Was he at the dorms? Why can’t he open his eyes? What happened yesterday? Thousands of questions swarmed his head and he could feel himself starting to panic. Jungkook tried to move. Nothing. Something was definitely wrong. Just  _ where  _ was he? Jungkook took a few deep breaths to try and calm his breathing. Once he was less panicked, he decided to try and get his bearings. He was still terrified, he felt absolutely paralyzed and everything was still dark. He wasn’t asleep but he wasn’t exactly awake either. It was as if Jungkook was both asleep and awake at the same time. He could feel a cold and hard surface under his back so he must be lying down. Maybe this was one of those things he’d seen on TV where somebody was in such a deep sleep that when they wake up their mind is awake but their body is still asleep? What had Namjoon called it… Sleep paralysis? The thought alone terrified him.  _ Wait! Namjoon!  _ Maybe Namjoon would come to check on him and help him to wake up, right?

 

He tried once again to move or even speak but to no avail. He was completely paralyzed and it terrified him. Suddenly Jungkook felt a sharp pain and a tingling sensation in his right forearm. He heard a few noises too, but couldn’t make out what they were. Jungkook felt the tingling sensation in his arm intensify until his whole body was tingling and his ears were ringing. When the ringing quietened down he realized that the noises were actually muffled voices, but he couldn’t seem to understand anything. The tingling sensation in his arm stopped suddenly and Jungkook was hit with a wave of nausea. He groaned.  _ Wait… groaned?  _ Was he finally waking up? What was happening?

 

“Ah, Boy 3 is awake” came a deep male voice somewhere behind his head. Jungkook had so many questions. Boy 3? Who did the voice belong to? It definitely did not belong to any of his hyungs. Jungkook tried to open his mouth to say something, to ask where he was or why the voice had called him ‘Boy 3’, but it was no use. His body still wasn’t responding to him and he felt as if his whole body was being pulled down by an unseen weight, sinking him into the cold, hard surface beneath him. He felt a cold, small hand on his forehead and immediately wanted to flinch away from it, but his body still wasn’t responding. The hand scraped lightly against his forehead which leads to him thinking that the person was pushing his bangs out of his forehead. 

“Good” said a high pitched, very female voice to his left. Jungkook shivered under her touch. 

 

“Now we can begin Phase 1”

 

_______________________________________

Sehun’s day had been like any other, wake up early, go to the company building, record some song or have a dance practice with the rest of EXO or work on his music.  He had a break coming up in two days so he decided to spend the day in the studio, today was supposed to be a normal day. Supposed to…

 

He had spent the majority of the day with his hyungs, working on their upcoming album and past choreographies for upcoming performances. It was late afternoon when Sehun decided to head off to his studio. His hyungs had gone back to the dorm and he was left in silence with only himself and his music. He liked it like this, he was able to spend hours on his music without realizing it. Sehun checked the time on the clock on his desk, it was getting late, or should he say early, it was nearly three o’clock in the morning. He had been working for hours and had completely lost track of time. Sighing, he pulled himself out of his desk and started making his way out of the company building. As he stepped out of the building he wasn’t surprised to see that the sky was still dark. 

 

A sudden thought hit him, he hadn’t told his hyungs he was staying late at the studio and they would probably be mad when he returned home. Last time he had been late was when he accidentally fell asleep in his studio and awoke to all of his hyungs banging down his door and a million messages. Quickly he reached into his pocket to send a message to his hyungs, only to find his phone not there. Sighing again, Sehun turned around to return to his studio to look for his phone. Knowing him, he probably left it on his desk. As he unlocked the door for his studio he saw his phone on his desk light up with a message. Of course, his hyungs were already texting him. He picked it up and looked at the screen, he had just about a thousand messages between their group chat and his hyungs all sending him separate messages to ask where he was. 

 

Sehun typed a quick  _ “I’m fine hyungs, stayed late at the studio and forgot the time. I’m on my way home now”  _ into his group chat and just as he was about to click the send button, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His body was overcome with a strange pricking sensation as he felt his legs collapse, suddenly unable to support his weight. His vision was swimming, everything around him was turning into a blur. He tried to click send again on his message but found his phone was snatched quickly out of his hand. He heard footsteps and someone laughing as his head hit the floor and the world turned dark.

 

_______________________________________

 

Chanwoo was absolutely exhausted. His day had been incredibly long, from an interview that had his brain swimming to the dorms for a really late lunch then to the company building for a dance practice that they were filming for their fans. 

 

To say that he was exhausted was an understatement, he was incredibly tired as well as his head had started to hurt somewhere in between his busy day. All members of iKON were currently in the dance studio, preparing to film a dance practice version of their recent song for their fans. “Okay so after the chorus we all split like this, right?” Jiwon asked, moving his hands outwards to demonstrate the directions they all move in. Everyone nodded just as their choreographer called out for them all to get into their starting positions for the video. 

 

This video was for their fans so Chanwoo decided to go all out and dance with all the energy he had. Which is why, roughly half an hour later, Chanwoo finds himself still lying on his back in the middle of the dance studio floor with his hair plastered to his forehead. He had told all his hyungs and the staff to go back home because he wanted to practice a little bit more on his dancing. With a bit of hesitation, the rest of iKON had gone back. 

 

On any other day, some of them might have stayed with Chanwoo, but all of them had felt too exhausted from the day’s events and none of them were thinking properly and ended up leaving Chanwoo alone in the large company building. Of course Chanwoo wasn’t scared, this wasn’t the first time he was alone and of course, there were always staff in the building and probably some other trainees no matter the late hour, but tonight felt different. Chanwoo couldn’t help feeling a sense of uneasiness as he constantly felt as if somebody was watching him. His heart was pounding a lot faster than normal, and it wasn’t because of the dancing. 

 

It was for this reason that Chanwoo decided to leave the building and go home. He slowly peeled himself off the dance floor, his muscles protesting as he walked slowly to where his bag was. He pulled open the zip on his bag and pulled out a small blue towel and his phone. Frowning at the time, which was close to three in the morning, he unlocked his phone and opened his text messages. He didn’t mean to be dancing for so long, but sometimes he just gets stubborn and decides he can’t leave until he has the dance moves down. He opened his group chat with his hyungs, not bothering reading a hundred messages about where he is and started typing. 

 

Just as he was about to click the first letter, Chanwoo felt a tiny sharp pain in his right leg. Wincing, he reached down and felt his hand close around something small. His vision started going funny, wait... _Why was the world spinning..?_ Blinking multiple times, he looked back to his leg and noticed a small dart-like object sticking in his leg. Frowning, he tried to pull it out but his hand wouldn’t respond. His legs started shaking and without a warning, they collapsed underneath him. His body hit the floor painfully and his phone skidded out of his hand. He tried to reach for it but his hand remained uncooperative. He heard a loud banging noise and tried to turn his head to see where it had come from only to have his vision completely fail as everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovies! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Chapter two will be titled 'Taken pt.2' and there you'll get to experience what happens to the other maknaes and which groups they are from!
> 
> How are you finding it? I know it’s a pretty short chapter, but from chapter 3 onwards it will definitely get a lot longer :)
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and which maknaes you'd like to see in chapter 2 :)


	2. Taken Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more maknaes fall into the trap.. Question is, which maknaes is it? And how many are going to still be taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry this is two days late, I had an event on Friday and was really busy so I couldn't update :(  
> Anyway, here is Taken Pt.2! I've decided to add a two more maknaes after this chapter. From then onwards it will be longer chapters with a whole bunch more action!
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter ;)

Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel incredibly exhausted. With Twice’s comeback just around the corner, she couldn’t afford to fall behind the other members. Tzuyu knew that she was overworking herself, but she couldn't help it. Her dancing was falling behind and her pronunciation was starting to slip up when she did a few of the new choreography movements. 

 

It was already early hours in the morning and Tzuyu could start to feel her body was taking the strain from the small amount of sleep she had actually gotten the night before as well as the late hour they were practicing at.

“Alright, everyone you can take a ten minute break” came the voice of their choreographer. The studio was filled with the sound of exhausted bodies falling to the ground. Tzuyu was just as exhausted, but she decided to remain standing, despite her shaking legs. 

 

“Here, it looks like you need this” came a voice from her right. Startled, Tzuyu turned around and came face to face with a petite Asian woman, maybe in her mid-twenties. Her arm was outstretched and she was holding a water bottle in her hand, offering it to Tzuyu. Tzuyu guessed she must be one of the new staff members as she seemed a little bit nervous but was smiling enthusiastically. With a small bow of her head and a quick thanks, Tzuyu took the water bottle from the staff member and opened the cap.

 

Before she knew it, she had already gulped down half of the bottle and the choreographer was already calling everyone back into their starting formation. Tzuyu dropped her bottle on the side and took up her position. In the middle of her walk to her position, Tzuyu knew that something was off. Yes, she knew she had felt exhausted earlier, but this was something else, she felt strange and as if the world was slowly coming in and out of focus. 

 

Ignoring her body screaming for her to sit down, Tzuyu stood confidently in her position next to the rest of the members. The music started and Tzuyu pushed all feelings of dizziness to the back of her mind and started dancing. When the part in their choreography came where they had to spin, Tzuyu lost her footing and fell heavily to the ground with a loud thud. Her vision was now swimming and Tzuyu couldn’t see anything properly. She was vaguely aware of the music being stopped and a bunch of worried voices filled the room, but Tzuyu couldn’t hear what they were saying, it all sounded muffled. 

 

Tzuyu felt a few hands on her head and shoulders. 

“... burning up!” “Tzuyu… can you… me?” “Wha… pen?” “Is... kay?”

Mixed words were coming from every direction as Tzuyu was rolled gently onto her back on the studio floor. Her eyes fluttered closed, the lids suddenly too heavy and Tzuyu was too exhausted and dizzy to move. 

 

Tzuyu barely registered herself being sat up slowly and dragged to her feet, slim arms wrapping around her waist. Her right arm was slung over someone and Tzuyu felt herself leaning heavily onto the person. She managed to register someone saying “Get better soon” before she was escorted out of the studio door. As they exited through the doors of the main building Tzuyu felt the night’s cold air brush against her face as they made their way towards a black van parked outside.

 

The person holding Tzuyu gently guided her into the awaiting vehicle. The van was black and smaller than the white van she had come to the company in. Confused, Tzuyu looked in the direction of the person guiding her. “Excuse muh... is… the correct car?” She managed to get out. The person guiding her was a blur, all Tzuyu could see was a black cap and black mask hidden by the blurriness of her vision.

 

She was, not exactly gently, pushed into a seat in the vehicle, a seatbelt suddenly placed firmly around her torso. With her vision becoming dark, Tzuyu had just enough time to register a larger, unconscious body next to her in the car, but she wasn’t able to identify who it was as the world continued swimming until the sound of laughter turned into nothingness. 

 

_______________________________________

 

To say Jeongin was excited would be an understatement. Since the debut of Stray Kids, they had constantly been invited to perform or attend some event or other. Jeongin was working himself hard, just as any idol would. Interview after interview filled their schedules and Jeongin was starting to feel as if his life was becoming one terribly exhausting routine.

  
They were currently outside a studio where they had just finished filming for a reality show. They had to travel for a bit to get to the studio and it had taken most of the afternoon to film. It was late afternoon and the slight breeze was doing nothing to prevent the cold air from seeping through the holes in his clothing and chilling his skin. Jeongin shivered. He looked up as he heard his hyungs starting to speak loudly. Curiously, he decided to walk closer to the center of the group and see what it was they were all fussing about. 

 

As he reached the center, he noticed his hyungs surrounding their manager, some of them looked angry. Their manager had a very exasperated face and was trying to explain the situation to a very serious looking Chan. “There is nothing I can do Chan. Unless you all wish to walk in this cold?” came his managers exhausted voice. Jeongin nudged Felix next to him, “What is going on?” he whispered, too afraid to interrupt the serious conversation between his manager and his leader. 

 

Felix turned to face him, his cheeks were dusted rosy pink from the cold and he looked slightly annoyed, his lips pursed and his eyebrows scrunched. “There has been a problem with the vehicle we arrived in, I didn’t hear everything but something is wrong with the tires or something and there is no spare..” Felix trailed off. Jeongin could hear the hesitation in his voice, there was something Felix wasn’t telling him. 

 

“And? What does that mean?” He asked Felix. Felix turned to him, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth, a nervous habit he had. “They are splitting us up Jeonginnie… By age order… We’ll be traveling in the staff’s cars, but we are a team of nine, and only two of us can go in each car… Which means that you will be alone for the ride back”

 

Jeongin was confused. The vehicle’s tires? Staff cars? An uneven amount of people in their group...  _ Oh.  _ Jeongin tried to calm his racing heart. “Don’t worry hyung” he said with a slightly nervous laugh. Jeongin prayed his voice didn’t shake as much as he thought it did. “I’ll be fine, it is a staff car, right? Don’t worry, I’ll see you guys at home”.

 

Jeongin could see that Felix wasn’t convinced, it was just the other night when they had stayed up late together and had spoken for hours after one of their interviews. After the interview, Jeongin had gone to the bathroom and had come back to a completely empty studio. None of his hyungs or even a staff member was there. Jeongin had panicked, sinking to the floor in the corner of the abandoned studio and had hugged his knees to his chest. He had never been separated from his hyungs and after coming back to a very quiet and very vacant studio Jeongin had felt paralyzed. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like hours before he heard hard footsteps and felt long, strong arms around his shoulders. He had immediately felt small, enveloped in a protective hug, engulfed in his leader's cologne. Chan had apologized over and over and said that he thought that Jeongin was right behind him. He had helped a very shaking Jeongin get up and lead him out the building. 

 

Jeongin had admitted to Felix that night that his biggest fear was of being separated from his hyungs, he had just gained them as a family, now known as Stray Kids, and he was terrified to lose them. He could see now in the way that Felix was looking at him that Felix was thinking about the conversation they had that night. “I really don’t want to leave you Jeonginnie. I’m sure we can just squeeze, it isn’t such a big-” Jeongin grabbed Felix’s arm, interrupting him. “I will be fine, it’s just one car ride, yeah?” Jeongin said quietly. Although being separated from his hyungs terrified him, even if it was only for just an hour drive, Jeongin felt he had to prove himself to his hyungs. Prove to them that he had matured since that past incident and he could do it by himself.

 

Lost in thought, he was shocked to feel strong arms wrapping from behind around his waist and soft hair tickling his cheeks. A few seconds later, his thoughts were confirmed when Chan’s voice suddenly said “Are you sure you can do this? We can swap if you like, I already spoke to our manager and he said we must just-” Jeongin spun around in Chan’s arms and took a step back, breaking the hug and looking his leader in the eyes. “Don’t worry about me hyung, I’m not a baby. It is just one car ride” he said, adding an extra laugh to try and ease his worried hyungs. Most of them had come and stood in a circle around them. 

 

With a lot of hesitation, especially from Chan and Felix, and some pushing from the staff, Jeongin eventually found himself sitting in the back of one of the cameraman's car. He was trying not to look at how nervous he felt. He barely knew the staff, most of them changed compared to whichever tv show, interview or activity Stray Kids were doing. 

 

The car door suddenly opened and Jeongin was pulled out of his thoughts as a middle-aged man slid into the driver's seat. He half turned around in his seat and smiled at Jeongin. “Hey kiddo, you alright?” Jeongin’s heart was beating over a thousand miles an hour. He didn’t know why on stage he was this confident idol and yet when he was alone in a car with another man, even though it was just a cameraman, he was a nervous wreck. Jeongin just nodded, not trusting his voice to come out steady. The cameraman just smiled again, “That’s good, would you like some water? You must be tired, that was one heck of an interview.” he continued. 

Not wanting to be rude, Jeongin nodded again and the driver handed him a water bottle with another smile.

 

“Drink up kid” the man said a small smile pulling his lips up in one corner. Jeongin drank, hoping that the cool water would just calm his nerves. 

The car started up and Jeongin leaned his head against the car window, letting the sound of the road and the concealed drug in the water lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah okay! Thanks for all the kudos and comments on this fic already! I'm so excited to get this going!! :)  
> Hang in there for chapter 3!
> 
> See you in the next chapter :)


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization hits them hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gamers!  
> I have decided to call you all Gamers, because the interactive part of this fic is coming up soon and you all are the ones who are going to be 'playing the game'... ;)
> 
> I am SO sorry for disappearing for like a month, I got terribly sick and missed a bunch of work and had to catch up a lot of it and exams are coming up so I had to prioritize my school work over this fic :(
> 
> Anyway, I'm back with a longer chapter and I hope you like it :)

Changkyun’s head was spinning, everything was dark and foreign. It was a strange feeling, he noted, being completely alone surrounded by nothing but darkness. Changkyun could feel his heart pounding, but nothing else. He couldn’t tell if he was even alive, he couldn’t feel his legs, or arms or any body part for that matter.

 

Slowly, he tried to wake his body up, he must be asleep for he somehow realized that his eyes were closed. He felt a bit fuzzy and as if nothing would come into focus. The strange feeling he had only intensified when Changkyun tried to move again and suddenly, all at once the feeling of his body returned. All his senses came rushing back at him at once and it felt as if Changkyun had been hit by a giant truck. Even though his eyes remained closed, Changkyun was suddenly aware of his surroundings, well everything that touched his body at least. 

 

He felt a cold, uncomfortable surface beneath his shoulders, lower back, and his calves which had him thinking he must be lying down on a hard surface, possibly made of metal. Contradicting the uncomfortable feeling of the rest of his body, his head seemed to be raised on a soft and comfortable surface, perhaps a pillow?

 

After several attempts, Changkyun’s eyes finally started to open and he was rewarded with a blinding light that had him immediately slamming his eyes shut. Fighting back a groan, he tried once again to open his eyes, more slowly this time, allowing them the time to adjust to the foreign lighting. Slowly he peeked open his eyes and was met with the same blinding light, but he was ready for it this time. Instead of slamming his eyes shut, he squinted them and waited for them to adjust before he could open them fully.

 

The first thing Changkyun noticed when his eyes were fully open and adjusted to the light in the room, was just how  _ creepy _ the room was. He still hasn't moved his head yet, but from his position, he could tell that every wall in the room was painted pitch black and the harsh light he had experienced earlier came from a floodlight directly above him that seemed to isolate his body from the darkness.

 

Changkyun decided to try and move his head around to examine the rest of his surroundings. His neck spasmed in pain from being stationary for so long. As he moved his head to the right he noticed another spotlight outlining a different figure, similar to his. However, this figure was covered completely in a white cloth and was very still. Changkyun looked back at his body and noticed that he too, was covered with a white cloth, but his wasn’t covering his face, it stopped at the base of his neck, just before his chin. 

 

He turned back to the other body and tried to focus more on small details. Changkyun was surprised to notice that it was a female figure. The figure was much slender and smaller than his own. Changkyun tried to make sense of what was happening, but his brain seemed to not be working. 

 

Where was he? Who was the female next to him? Was she even alive? Is this a prank? Did his hyungs even know where he is? Will anyone even realize he is gone?

 

_______________________________________

 

It was early morning when Namjoon woke up to a strange feeling in his chest. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and wiped his sweaty forehead. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest and Namjoon couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Maybe he had a nightmare, but he couldn’t remember it. 

 

Namjoon slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen. All the lights in their dorm were off and the clock on the kitchen wall read 4 AM. He woke up before his alarm, he would have to wake up the rest of Bangtan soon, they all had to be at the company building early to start recording their title track for their new album. 

 

Namjoon pulled himself out of his bed and walked into the kitchen where he went over to the fridge and retrieved the water and retrieved a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself some water and pondered what it may have been that woke him up so early. The cool water helped clear his mind and get rid of any tiredness he had. His heart was still beating hard and so Namjoon decided to go check up on his members to clear his uneasiness. Before he went into anyone's room, Namjoon went to wake up Jin, his heart was pounding even more and Namjoon was scared.

 

With Jin by his side, Namjoon felt braver. Namjoon felt guilty that he was waking up Jin but he didn’t want to walk throughout the dorm alone. With a few shoves, Jin was finally awake and agreed quickly to check up on the member's when he saw just how distressed Namjoon looked. Together, they slowly went through the rooms. Jimin and Hoseok were both sleeping peacefully. Yoongi was also fast asleep, looking like a statue. However, when they reached Taehyung and Jungkook’s door, Namjoon felt as if something was seriously wrong. He looked over at Jin and noticed his eyebrows were pulled into a frown, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth, a sign that he too felt as if something was off with the room.

 

Together, they opened the door and stepped into their room. Jin’s hand reached out and fisted in Namjoon’s sleeve. Taehyung and Jungkook’s room was devoid of life and looked as if a bomb had hit it. However, Jungkook’s bed stood out. It was made neatly and looked untouched. Taehyung’s bed was unmade, the sheet hanging half off his bed and his pillow lying on the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere and Jungkook’s table was upside down, his laptop was lying next to the table, the screen dark and completely smashed. There was broken glass on the floor, Namjoon guessed some must be from the vase as there were flowers and water on the floor too as well as from any glass objects Jungkook had kept on his desk. The window in their room was open and there was a long rip in the curtain. Namjoon shakily went over to Jungkook’s overturned desk while his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour in his chest. Jin shuffled along with him, his hand fisting tighter in Namjoon’s sleeve. 

 

With a shaking hand, Namjoon carefully pushed aside the broken glass and picked up Jungkook’s smashed laptop and carried it gently over to Jungkook’s neat bed. The dark screen looked as if someone had stepped on it, purposely smashing the screen. It was all starting to scare Namjoon further, he looked over to Jin who had been silently following Namjoon, his hand never leaving Namjoon’s sleeve. 

 

“Jin?” Namjoon called softly. There was no reply from the elder. He was staring at the open window with wide eyes and his lip once again in between his teeth. “Seokjin?” Namjoon tried again, this time using the elder’s full name, speaking a little bit louder and gently shaking the hand that was holding him. Jin jumped violently and turned sharply to Namjoon with wide eyes already brimming with tears.

“Jin?” Namjoon said again softly. “I need you to go wake the others up. We need to call Bangnim. Please bring the others to the dining area.” Jin just stared at Namjoon, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

Namjoon stood up and gently took the hand that hadn’t moved from his sleeve and took it in his own. Jin looked down at their intertwined hands just as his first tears began to fall. Namjoon’s hand came up and gently cupped Jin’s face. His thumb gently brushed Jin’s cheek, wiping off the tears. Namjoon lifted Jin’s face so that he was looking directly at him. “Jin” He said softly. “I need you to do this for me. We need to find them. Can you go do that for me?” Jin nodded slowly, wiping his sleeve across his face. Namjoon pulled Jin in for a quick yet strong hug, both of them needing the skinship more than they realized. 

 

As they pulled apart, Namjoon’s heart sped up again. With one last look around the destroyed room, Jin turned and hurried through the door to fulfill his task. Namjoon quickly closed the window and hurried out of the room as well, shutting the door quickly behind him. He ran through their dorm to his own room. When he arrived, he found his phone lying on his desk. Whilst rushing to pick it up, he didn’t notice that it was still plugged into the socket and he ended up riping the charger from the wall which sent a few small items that were on his desk flying. Swearing under his breath, he unplugged his phone from the charger and dialed a number he knew off by heart. 

 

He picked up on the third ring. “Namjoon-ah? What is wrong?” Came the voice of their company leader, mentor, and friend.

 

“Bangnim, something is very,  _ very _ wrong”

 

_______________________________________

 

It was early morning when Jennie’s alarm went off. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where Jisoo was already there cooking breakfast.

“You’re actually awake early” Jisoo laughed as Jennie slumped her way into the kitchen.

 

“Of course I am, you said yesterday you were cooking breakfast. And that is a rare thing” Jennie laughed. “Indeed it is” came another voice behind them. Chaeyoung came into the kitchen, they were all dressed in their pajamas. 

 

“Where is Lisa?” asked Chaeyoung as she sat on the stool in front of the breakfast counter. Jisoo looked up from the pan she was currently holding over the stove. “She probably didn’t hear her alarm go off. Jennie, please go wake up our sleeping beauty?” With a few grunts from Jennie and a bunch of laughter from the other two, Jennie dragged herself back up and made her way to Lisa’s room. 

 

Jennie knocked on the door softly. “Lisa? Are you awake?” She called gently through the door. There was no answer so Jennie decided to open the door and wake up Lisa herself. As she opened the door, she felt a strong, cold breeze hit her face and she recalled backward. Lisa’s window was open. That was strange, it was in the middle of winter and she knew how much Lisa hated sleeping with the window open during winter. 

 

Jennie walked over to the window and pulled the curtain inside the room, which had flown outside the window in the breeze. As Jennie reached up to close the window, she noticed a long gash on the curtain and frowned. She gently picked up the curtain and examined the tear closer. It was long and looked strange, maybe it had ripped when it flew out the window? 

 

“Lisa, you owe me a new curtain. I bought this one for you” Jennie said, turning around with the curtain in her hand. She promptly dropped the curtain when she took in the state of Lisa’s room. Her table was turned over and there were various items lying all over the floor. “Lisa?” Jennie called into the suddenly silent room. Jennie looked over to the bed and noticed how neat it was. Surely Lisa slept here last night? Maybe she had fallen asleep at the studio again... Did Lisa even come home last night? But then why was her room in a complete mess and her bed completely neat and clean..?

 

Jennie’s heart was pounding, something was definitely wrong. She walked over to the overturned table and picked up Lisa’s cell phone. It seemed to be undamaged, but when Jennie tried to switch it on, her heart fell as the screen did not switch on. Jennie turned the phone around and noticed that Lisa’s usual, bright pink cover had been replaced with a clear, transparent one. Jennie became even more confused when she noticed that there was a letter in between Lisa’s phone and the transparent phone case.

 

In small, tiny letters, it read: 

 

_ “Bring this device to 37.5450° N, 127.0385° E if you value your maknae’s life” _

 

_______________________________________

 

When all of Bangtan had been woken up, Namjoon told them to wait in the dining area while they waited for Bang to arrive in their dorm. He hadn’t told Bangtan what was wrong yet, but from their worried looks, he could tell that they had noticed his and Jin’s appearances and the absence of the younger members. 

 

Namjoon suddenly remembered his phone in his pocket and dialed Jungkook’s number. Namjoon was startled when an animated, female voice came through the phone instead of it ringing. “The number you have dialed is unavailable at the moment. Please call again later.” Sighing, Namjoon tuned to Jin and whispered in his ear: “Jungkook’s phone is probably off. I’m going to try call Taehyung now”

 

Namjoon dialed Taehyung’s number and bit his nails nervously as it started to ring. The call was answered on the third ring, a barely audible “Hyung” coming through the speaker at Namjoon’s ear. Namjoon let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“Taehyung-ah! Where are you? Is Jungkook with you? Your room is-” “Hyung?” Came Taehyung’s small voice, interrupting him. Namjoon’s heart sped up for the millionth time that morning. Taehyung’s voice sounded so small and so broken, barely a whisper through the line.

 

“Taehyung-ah, I’m here. Where are you?” Namjoon said softly as if he was scared to frighten the younger. He could see the rest of Bangtan pick up on his tone and they were all sitting on the edge of the couch, all suddenly awake with wide eyes and staring at him. Namjoon turned away and faced the wall to focus all his attention on Taehyung on the other side of the line.

 

There was some mumbling from the other side of the line. “Taehyung-ah, please speak up. I can’t hear you properly” Namjoon said softly. 

“Hyung… C-come to the company b-building… T-the practice room… I-I… I don’t know what to do..” 

 

“Okay, we’ll be there soon. I promise. Just stay-” Namjoon started to answer but Taehyung had already hung up.

Quicky, he told the boys to all put on a warm jacket and pushed them towards the door, ignoring all of their questions and protests with the promise of an explanation as soon as they had Taehyung with them.

 

As they opened the door, they were startled by Bang Si-Hyuk, who was standing in front of their door, with a key in his hand, who was clearly about to open their door. He looked up expectantly at Namjoon for an answer as to why he was called to their dorm this early and was greeted by five terrified and confused faces. Namjoon just continued pushing the others through the door and towards their car. 

 

“I’ll explain everything in the car Bang-nim. Please just get in…” Namjoon said softly, he sounded defeated. They all piled into the car and as they were driving Namjoon explained absolutely everything that had happened since he woke up. The car was completely silent and it was beginning to scare him more.

 

“Now we are going to pick up Taehyung-ah, who for some reason is at the company building...” Namjoon repeated. He was scared, Taehyung hasn't answered any of his questions, he didn’t know if Jungkook was with him. Namjoon just  _ didn’t know _ , and it terrified him.

 

They arrived shortly at the company building, all rushing to get out and find Taehyung. Namjoon quickly stepped in front of the door and addressed Bangtan. “Remember…” Namjoon said, using his ‘leader voice’. “Taehyung is scared for some reason, it's really early in the morning. Do not pounce on him, let Bang and myself do all the talking… Something is wrong and we need to find out what it is, okay?” There were nods from the rest of Bangtan.

 

Jin was next to him, holding onto his sleeve again, but this time Namjoon couldn’t tell if it was to reassure Jin or himself, however, he was grateful that Jin was by his side. Jin’s shoulders were set with determination and he stood a little bit straighter. Jimin was clinging to Yoongi’s arm, fear flashing through his eyes. However, Jimin didn’t look weak in Namjoon’s eyes, none of them did for that matter. Jimin was strong in his own way, he knew out of all of them here, Jimin was the closest with Taehyung and Jungkook, bonding well because of their similar ages. Jimin had a strong set in his shoulders that showed of determination and courage, even if his eyes were brimming with tears. 

 

Hoseok also had tears in his eyes and was clinging to the other side of Yoongi. Hoseok looked deflated as if he felt helpless. Namjoon recognized it, he felt the same way. Yoongi was standing tall, his back straight as if he was trying to make himself appear to be a pillar. And in a way, he was. After living with Yoongi for so long, Namjoon knew that he was making himself seem strong for everyone else. However, it was only Namjoon who noticed the tears brimming in the corners of Yoongi’s eyes. Bang Si-Hyuk was oddly quiet, his shoulders hunched and he was looking down. “Let’s go get Taehyung” Namjoon told the group.

 

They all entered the very quiet building, it seemed abandoned at this hour and Namjoon was starting to worry as he and the group made their way to the dance practice room. There, they found the room was completely dark and there was a small light coming from a hunched figure in the room. Jimin broke away from Yoongi and grabbed Taehyung around his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug. As Namjoon stepped closer, he noticed Taehyung had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were rimmed with red. 

 

Taehyung was holding Jungkook’s phone in his hand. Namjoon gently pried it away from Taehyung and tried to switch it on. He frowned when the device didn’t switch on. He turned the phone over and noticed how Jungkook’s plain, white phone cover had been replaced with a clear, transparent one.

 

Every cell in his body froze as he read the note that laid in between Jungkook’s phone and the case.

 

_ “Bring this device to 37.5450° N, 127.0385° E if you value your maknae’s life” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a comment on the previous chapter and I wanted to address it to all of my readers.  
> Please read:
> 
> Although I've stated that it is a "violent" fic with some ships, the main storyline doesn't revolve around that.  
> I respect the artists too much to add violent graphics, such as rape and sex, so if you are looking for a fic like that, you've come to the wrong place. I don't even know where to begin writing graphics so any beating and rape (etc) will not be in this fic. 
> 
> I have used the tag "violent" because of some descriptions, e.g: how each of them were taken or drugged and if some violence, e.g: if they have to fight their way out (i.e: punching, etc) will be in the fic.
> 
> Also, the relationships tag isn't really a relationship? I know that doesn't make sense, but it's more of which members work well together, I'll address later which ships are actually in relationships, but for now, it's not really relationships.
> 
> I hope this makes sense?
> 
> Also, I want to thank you all for your support and staying with me even though I left for a bit! Every 'kudo', message and bookmark means the world to me and motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> Please comment what you think of Game Over or if you have any questions or concerns! I hope this all makes sense <3
> 
> I love you! See you in the next chapter Gamers! :)
> 
> Love from,  
> Maknae Fics (MF) xx
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter teaser: Realization Pt.2:
> 
> "It was then that he realized, they were all in the same situation. All scared and very much alone. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming had seven heads jerking up just as the sound of heels clicking entered the room..."


	4. Authors Note and Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author and a question asked to readers :)

**Hey Gamers!**

I'm so sorry I have been _SO_ busy with exams recently I haven't been able to update this fic and I thought it would be better to wait a bit instead of posting a "filler chapter"...

I hope you all understand that my exams count a lot this year (yes I'm in school) and I need to do well in them, but this _doesn't_  mean that I am ignoring this fic completely, I'm writing in between my exams and still creating a plot (it's a changing plot because of the interactive part coming soon) so I am constantly coming up with new ideas!

 

I hope you are all healthy and doing well! I do have a question and I need your help! 

The interactive part of this fic is coming up really soon and I need to know what options suit you best :)

  
**Question:** _For future polls, would you prefer me to post the question (where you Gamers decide the course of the story) at the end of the chapter or create a Twitter account and post poll options and more information?_  
  
I read all opinions and will go with the majority / best option - Please comment below which option suits you best? 

 

Also, thank you so much to my Gamers who have been commenting, giving kudos and even those who have just been reading!

Thank you for +1700 hits and +100 kudos!   
I love you all and I am so grateful!

  
Take care of yourselves,

I will update as soon as I can!

  
Lots of love,

MaknaeFics xx


	5. Realization Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful Gamers!! I am so sorry for abandoning you all for a while! I'll explain at the end of the chapter notes!  
> Here's 2000+ words to make up for it!  
> See you at the end of the chapter <3  
> \- MF xx

What Chan hadn’t expected this morning was to be woken up by loud banging on their dorm door. Chan opened his eyes, internally groaning to himself when he saw that the sky was still dark and it was probably still way too early to be awake yet. 

 

Chan pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the couch. He groaned as his muscles spasmed, he must’ve fallen asleep on the couch after waiting for the rest of Stray Kids to arrive home. The rest of the members must have just let him sleep as he noticed he was wrapped in a thick blanket and there was a thin pillow squished between where his head was and the cushions of the couch.

Three more loud knocks came from the direction of the door. Chan unwrapped himself out of his blanket burrito and rubbed his hands over his face whilst walked past the kitchen to their front door whilst yawning. His yawn died halfway as he opened the door and froze, his mouth still open wide as saw a very stressed Park Jinyoung standing at the door with his hair sticking out in a million directions.

 

“Um…” Chan cleared his throat and blinked, trying to get his brain to function this early in the morning. Was he still dreaming? JYP  _ never _ visits his idols... Yes, they were like family, but Chan had an unsettling feeling at seeing the owner of JYP Entertainment himself standing at the entrance of their dorm. “JYP-nim, why are-” but Chan was interrupted as Jinyoung pushed right past him and barged into the kitchen. Jinyoung looked stiff, his whole body was tight and he looked as if he would blow up at any second.

 

“Um.. do you need-” But once again Chan was interrupted as Jinyoung turned around and made eye contact. His mentor, boss, and friend looked as if he was incredibly mad and about to start crying, a strange combination of expressions that Chan thought he’d never see on the elder. Chan wanted to ask what was wrong but didn’t get a chance to as Jinyoung spoke up. 

“Chan” he almost whispered, his voice was soft and very hoarse as if he had been crying or screaming for long hours. Chan once again froze at hearing the usually collected man sound so distressed. “Where is Jeonginnie?” 

 

Every cell in Chan froze as he stared into Jinyoung’s eyes. Something was  _ very _ wrong... Chan had been brought home in a staff member’s car with Woojin. He remembers sitting on the couch whilst waiting for the other members to arrive home, but he doesn’t remember falling asleep and that stresses him. Was something wrong with Jeongin? Chan doesn’t remember seeing any of the members arrive home despite his efforts to stay awake and wait for them.

 

“I-I fell a-asleep on the couch last n-night Jinyoung-nim, I-I think he might be in his room...” Chan stuttered. He hated himself for looking so weak and stuttering but he couldn’t find himself to care about it as his heart was beating loudly and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Channie…” Jinyoung’s voice came again, breaking Chan out of his frozen state. “Um Jinyoung-nim, I don’t know… Maybe in his room? Do you want-”   
  


“What’s going on?” came a strong voice behind Chan, scaring him. Chan whirled around to find Woojin standing in the doorway to their kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a loose shirt and loose sweatpants. He must’ve just woken up as hair was messy and eyes were still puffy from sleep. Despite looking like as if he had just woken up, Woojin was standing straight and staring harshly at their boss, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the two in the kitchen. He moved next to Chan and placed his palm in the small of Chan’s back, a silent message of support towards his leader. Chan seemed to visibly relax into the touch until Jinyoung spoke.

 

“Jeongin has gone missing”

 

_______________________________________

 

The only thing Sehun felt was cold. His nose was cold, his ears were cold, heck even his eyes were cold if that was even possible for closed eyes to even be cold. Sehun frowned at the thought. Of course he was thinking about if eyes could get cold when he wasn’t even awake yet. Sehun cursed his eyes for never wanting to open in the mornings, something he often was teased about by his hyungs.

 

He lifted his arms to stretch but froze when they didn’t budge. Sehun’s whole body froze as his senses slowly began to wake up and he became aware of a painful stinging in fingers. He tried to move his hands only to find them being restricted behind his back. Sehun frowned as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on whilst his eyes still refused to open. His head was still incredibly foggy but he managed to figure out by moving small parts of his body that he was somehow sitting slumped on a chair with his hands tied behind his back and legs tied to the bottom of the chair.

 

Sehun froze again and tried to force his eyes open, only managing to part his lids a sliver before he was blinded by a very bright light. Just as he was about to groan in frustration, he heard a deep groan from somewhere to his right and froze for the millionth time. Sehun parted his lips to try and speak but was beaten to it when he heard a rough voice from his left. 

 

“Who’s there?” the voice was deep and masculine but was cracking from long hours of not being used.

“Who are you? Where am I?” came an oddly familiar feminine voice to his right. Sehun’s heart was pounding as he tried to make sense of all the voices talking at once. 

“Um guys… I think you should open your eyes” came a higher pitched male voice directly to Sehun’s right. Sehun forced his eyes open and immediately regretted it as he was forced to slam them closed again. Sehun winced and tried to open his eyes again, slowly. This time it worked and he was able to open his eyes. His eyes naturally searched for the source of the last voice and his eyes came to rest on a younger boy also tied identically in a chair to his right.

 

The boy looked young and oddly familiar. Just as he was about to ask him a question the younger boy spoke up: “You’re Sehun, right? From EXO?” Sehun just nodded. “I’m Jeongin…” The younger boy said, almost shyly. “From Stray Kids..” Sehun nodded in acknowledgment, he had heard of Stray Kids, had even been following some of their performances and now as he looked closer he recognized that the boy next to him was indeed the youngest of the said group.

  
“Jeonginnie?” came a female voice to the right. Sehun whipped around and, as his eyes adjusted he noticed that he and Jeongin were not the only two in the room. There were five others, two girls and three boys in the room, tied to chairs identically to himself and Jeongin.

“Tzuyu-noona?” came Jeongin’s high pitched voice. “W-What’s going on?” It was a valid question, Sehun didn’t know either and to be honest, it scared him.

 

“You tell me kid, I just woke up…” Came a masculine voice next to where Tzuyu was sitting. As Sehun’s eyes adjusted he noticed a boy with an angular face and crescent eyes staring back at him. “I.M, Monsta X, or you can call me Changkyun.”

“Tzuyu, Twice” came the voice of Tzuyu as her gaze swept through everyone in the room.

“Chanwoo, iKon” Sehun turned his head around to see a boy with dark black hair looking around the room.

“Lisa, BlackPink” Sehun heard a few gasps and instantly recognized the blonde haired rapper as EXO and BlackPink had often been together on stages.

 

“What about him?” Everyone turned to see Tzuyu nodding her head in Lisa’s direction. Sehun turned his gaze to where Tzuyu was pointing to with her chin and instantly recognized the figure. Lisa gasped as she too recognized the boy who was tied next to her. His eyes were still closed and his head was hanging low. Somehow, they had all woken up and the boy was still asleep.

“Is that... Is it-” “Yes, its Jeon Jungkook, BTS” Sehun said, opening his mouth for the first time since he woke up. 

 

Each chair was placed facing the front of the room in a semi-circle and each chair was occupied by someone whom Sehun knew or had heard of. It was then that he realized, they were all in the same situation. All scared and very much alone. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming had six heads jerking up just as the sound of heels clicking entered the room. Sehun froze and slowly raised his head, as did the other five, leaving Jungkook’s still unconscious head down in the chair furthest to the left.

 

Sehun looked up just as a tall, slim woman wearing a long red dress with high red heels walked swiftly into the room from behind them, followed by a man in a long white lab coat. The woman had long black hair and a small, mouse-like face. She seemed to be ok Korean descent and spoke in Korean with a slight American accent. 

“Ah, he’s still asleep. Mr. Wang, if you will?” The woman said, nodding in Jungkook’s direction. The man in the white lab coat, Mr. Wang, stepped forward and pressed a needle into the back of Jungkook’s neck. 

 

The said boy suddenly sprung upwards, his eyes flying open and arms thrashing against his restraints. His large doe eyes flew across the room before landing on Sehun. Jungkook’s face flashed with a mixture of shock and recognition as he saw Sehun tied the same way that he was.

 

“Alright! Now that that’s settled… Let us get started”

 

_______________________________________

 

_ “Jeongin has gone missing” _

 

Chan didn’t know what to do. It was as if those four words froze him in place. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. When the owner of JYP had barged into their kitchen at early hours of the morning asking for Jeongin, Chan had become a little bit worried for their maknae, but hearing those words come out of Jinyoung’s mouth, Chan felt as if someone had hit him with a sledgehammer in his gut. 

 

“What do you mean Jeongin is missing?!” came Woojin’s voice behind him, snapping Chan back into reality. “Where is he?” Chan added but was interrupted once again by Jinyoung shoving a phone in his hands. At first, Chan didn’t recognize the device in his hands but as Chan studied the phone around in his hands, he noticed it was indeed Jeongin’s, identifiable by the small crack in the top corner of his screen.

 

“Why are you giving me Jeongin’s phone..?” Chan asked, ignoring all formalities as the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach threatened to consume him. 

“Turn it over” came Jinyoung’s voice, so silent Chan almost didn’t hear him. He turned the device over and noticed two things. Firstly he noticed that the device indeed didn’t have Jeongin’s normal phone cover on, but a clear cover. The second thing Chan noticed was that there was a piece of paper stuck in between the back of the phone and the cover. He felt Woojin stiffen behind him as he read the words on the note.

 

_ “Bring this device to 37.5450° N, 127.0385° E if you value your maknae’s life” _

 

“We need to go get him” Chan said, without a second hesitation. “Chan, we don’t know if this is a good idea, he could not even be there-” Jinyoung started but was promptly interrupted by Woojin. “Shouldn’t we call the police?” Chan shook his head “I don’t know.. The whole ‘ _ value your maknae’s life’ _ gives me the impression that they want us to come immediately and without police. We need to go get him, we have to-”   
“Chan stop! Think about it for a second!” came the voice of Jinyoung. Chan hadn’t realized he had been pacing around the kitchen until Woojin placed his hands on Chan’s shoulders to still him. Chan looked up at Woojin who was chewing on his lower lip, deep in thought. “What are you thinking?” Chan asked. Woojin looked down at him with sad eyes.

 

“What do we do? Notify the cops or go get him ourselves?”

 

Little did they know that the exact same conversation was happening between six other groups. 

 

 **Now my dear Gamers, it is time for you to decide if the groups should notify the cops and risk their maknae’s lives or should they go to the mysterious location of** **37.5450° N, 127.0385° E? You decide the future… Comment below!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAAHAHGAHGA woah that was fun to write :)  
> I've decided to post all questions at the end of the chapter and take answers from both AO3 and Wattpad so please comment on what you think they should do! :o
> 
> Thank you to everyone who wished me well for my exams! We got our results back and I did really well so I am very happy! :")  
> Sorry for abandoning you all! I have been super busy with extra classes... BUUTTT I'm on summer vacation now so I will be able to update more!
> 
> Please also comment on any tips you may have to help me improve my writing or what you think may happen in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Your potato author-nim,  
> MaknaeFics xx


	6. Without A Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So how many groups are there here in total?" Yoongi asked, scanning the big group.
> 
> "Six including your group" Jennie replied, walking towards where they were standing. "There's EXO, iKon, Twice, BlackPink, Monsta X and now you, BTS"
> 
> "Make that seven" Everyone turned to face the new voice behind them to see a young boy with blonde curly hair. "Chan?" Sana spoke up staring at the newcomer in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gamers! I'm so sorry this is such a late update! Things have been quite hectic, I've been going through some stuff and I wanted to make sure that what I was writing wasn't written whilst I was angry or emotional. I'm sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Thank you for your votes! There were more votes for the groups to go to the unknown location alone...  
> Was your vote the right choice...?
> 
> I guess I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

 

It was almost five in the morning and Hanbin was tired and absolutely freezing, but most of all he was worried sick. He was incredibly worried and stressed out of his mind for his maknae’s safety.

 

Hanbin had woken up early this morning to find his manager and Jiwon in the middle of a very heated argument in the kitchen. In between the shouting and multiple cuss words, Hanbin was able to piece together that Jiwon had gone to the company building to look for Chanwoo, only to discover that he wasn’t there and the maknae wasn’t answering his phone calls either.

 

Jiwon had tried to call Chanwoo’s phone only to find it lying on the dance studio floor. He had picked it up, noticing the fact that there was a different cover on the phone. He had brought it back to their dorms and after noticing that it didn’t switch on, he turned it around - intending to take the battery out - when he noticed the piece of paper at the back of the phone.

 

It took the contents of the letter a full ten minutes to register before Jiwon was scrambling for his phone and dialing their manager’s number. Their manager had immediately rushed over and they had somehow gotten into a pretty heated argument that had woken up Hanbin - Jiwon had wanted to go to the location specified immediately whereas his manager wanted them to contact the police because they didn’t know what kind of people they were dealing with.

 

The argument had eventually brought all the members of iKon into the kitchen, everything was chaos until it finally ended when their manager had reminded them all of what would happen if the press and their fans found out without the situation being in their control. Their manager had promptly told them to not do anything, their schedules were canceled for the day, and had left their dorm with the promise of trying to get the situation under control.

 

After the door closed, Jiwon sluggishly walked over to the couch and collapsed, the argument and rush of emotions taking a physical toll on his body. “What should we do?” Junho asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Without Chanwoo the room seemed oddly quiet and quite frankly Hanbin didn’t know if he had an answer to Junho’s question.

 

“We go after him” came Jiwon’s monotone voice from the couch. Hanbin whirled around to face him. “Do you think that is a good idea? Manager-nim said we must stay here. What if iKONIC find out or even the press? What will you do then?” Hanbin replied, calmly. Hanbin tried to keep a straight face and calm posture but his heart was racing and it took every fiber of his restraint not to run out the door and to the location to get his maknae back. He wanted to go, he really did, but if there was the risk of their group’s reputation on the line, he didn’t want any unnecessary bad press to their company. Besides, if they all went, it may attract iKONIC and the last thing Hanbin wanted to do was put the rest of iKon and iKONIC in any form of danger.

 

“I think manager-nim will probably go to the police station and figure out all the press stuff. And you know how long the police take to look for a stolen handbag… Imagine how long it would take them to find a stolen person? And besides, ‘ _if you value your maknae’s life’_ sounds a little immediately, right?” Jinwhan spoke up.

“Agreed, but the last thing I want to do is to rush into anything and risk the safety of you all” Hanbin replied honestly. His heart hurt and his head was swimming with emotions.

“We can do it Hanbin hyung. Please... It’s just… Chanwoo-ah…” Junhoe spoke up for the first time that morning. His voice was small and quiet and there were tears brimming his eyelids.

 

After seeing the tears on his Junhoe’s face Hanbin felt like crying. Why was this happening? And why was this happening to _them_ ? More importantly, why was this happening to their maknae? _Where_ was their maknae?

 

“Alright,” Hanbin sighed. He straightened his shoulders and looked around the room making eye contact with every one of his members.

 

“Let’s go get our Chanwoon back”

 

_______________________________________

  


Everything felt so wrong. All Namjoon could feel was cold. It was as if a piece of himself had also gone missing the moment himself and Jin had walked into Taehyung and Jungkook’s room and found it completely trashed and their maknaes both missing. When he had called Jungkook and the younger hadn’t responded, Namjoon had thought that maybe the two had somehow gotten into a fight and then stormed off somewhere. Namjoon was worried about their whereabouts but decided the next step to figure out what happened was to call Taehyung.

 

When he did, he never expected it to end with them all rushing over to the company building to find Taehyung in tears crying over Jungkook’s phone which had been holding onto tightly. This morning had been a scary experience for him, he had never, not even once imagined that something like this would have happened. He always felt safe and protected in their dorm and it was his job to ensure that it was. _But it wasn’t safe…_ Whenever BTS had gone outside of their dorm to restaurants, award shows or overseas Namjoon kept an eye on every one of them. He felt as if it was his duty as a leader to protect his family and keep them close, especially in environments where they could get lost, ripped away by over-excited fans or hurt so easily. _But I wasn’t there for you Jungkook-ah..._ Namjoon felt a pang of guilt and sorrow erupt in his chest. He shut his eyes tightly to avoid the other member’s seeing him cry.

 

All the members of Bangtan were currently huddled in one of the company vans and on their way to the mysterious location. They had fought with Bang Si-Hyuk about whether or not they should go to the mysterious location or not. Bang had told them that it was best if he handed over the situation to the police and ask them what they should do. During the whole conversation, Yoongi had secretly moved closer to him and when he had hugged him goodbye and their manager had left, Yoongi had turned around and had produced Bang’s keys in his hand.

 

Bangtan had quickly agreed to all leave as soon as possible in order to get their maknae back as soon as possible. Which is how Namjoon found himself in the passenger seat of their company’s van with Jin in the front seat driving, Hobi and Yoongi were sitting next to each other, Hoseok’s head on Yoongi’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined. Jimin and Taehyung were squished together in the back seats of the van. Jimin’s arms were around Taehyung, cradling his soulmate close to his body and drying his eyes whenever tears threatened to spill.

 

Sighing, Namjoon cast his eyes back on the road. “Um hyung? Are you sure we're going in the right direction?” Namjoon asked looking at Jin who had just taken a right turn down a small gravel road that was surrounded by very tall trees. The sun hadn’t risen yet so the trees covered up any light and covered the road in darkness. The road looked like it had never been used before, it was narrow and basically abandoned.

“I put the coordinates into the GPS and this is where it is taking us so… I hope it is correct…” Jin answered, chewing on his bottom lip nervously whilst trying to keep the vehicle on the narrow road. All the members in the vehicle were sitting up now, staring intensely out of the windows.

 

As Jin guided the vehicle around the corners, they eventually pulled into an almost parking lot looking area. “Hyung, what are those cars doing here?” came Yoongi’s voice from the middle seat. Namjoon looked in the direction that Yoongi had pointed in. There were five vehicles parked there already. It was way too early for people to be going for their early morning runs, and the road leading here was practically abandoned. Namjoon felt ice cold shivers run down his back.

“I’m not sure… Namjoon-ah maybe this isn’t a good idea-”

 

“Jun Myeon hyung?” came Taehyung’s voice for the first time that morning. Namjoon turned looked where the younger had pointed and sure enough, there stood the leader of EXO leaning against one of the vehicles talking to another male who’s back was towards them. Namjoon’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_Why was Jun Myeon here? Did something happen to EXO’s maknae too?_

 

_______________________________________

 

Jun Myeon was currently leaning against the back of a vehicle when another vehicle arrived. After finally bribing one of their managers that they were just going out to a nearby restaurant, Jun Myeon was able to sneak the rest of EXO members out of the building and drive them to the location. They had followed their GPS and traveled down a dark and narrow road and ended up a few meters away from the given location.

 

When they had arrived, they were shocked to find two other cars waiting for them. Jun Myeon was even more shocked to find the members of iKon surrounding one of the vehicles. EXO had climbed out of their vehicle and had found the other vehicle to be surrounded by members of Twice. Between the three groups, they had managed to find out that the maknaes of Twice, iKon and EXO had all gone missing around the same time that morning. They had all agreed to wait a while to see if any other groups arrived and then they would all go to the location together. Safety in numbers, after all. After only a few more minutes of waiting, two more vehicles had arrived one after the other. One vehicle produced the members of BlackPink whilst the other Monsta X.

 

They had spoken briefly and now Jun Myeon was even more confused. All their stories were exactly the same, they all woke up with their maknae missing. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing. After the new arrivals, the whole group had decided to wait ten more minutes for any other groups.

 

Jun Myeon looked at his watch, 7 minutes left. His heart was racing and he was secretly praying that no other vehicles would show up. He really hoped no other maknaes were in danger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kihyun of Monsta X smiling at him. He barely knew the kid, both EXO and Monsta X had incredibly busy schedules so they had barely interacted much. Kihyun smiled gently and walked around to the other side of him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kihyun asked, his eyes scanning Jun Myeon’s face. Jun Myeon was taken aback, he hadn’t expected the younger to ask him that. “I don’t know...” Jun Myeon replied honestly. “Just incredibly worried… I don’t like it that there are so many groups here already…” Kihyun opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a vehicle approaching. “Not another one” Jun Myeon muttered, his heart already dropping at the thought of another group in the same situation.

 

Jun Myeon turned in the direction of the noise as the vehicle pulled into view. The vehicle was black and had dark tinted windows so neither of them could identify who the vehicle belonged to. Jun Myeon took a step forward, placing himself in between the vehicle and Kihyun as the dark vehicle came to a stop next to their own vehicle. Kihyun turned around then to face the vehicle.

 

“Jun Myeon-ssi I think we should-” But Kihyun was interrupted as the passenger door of the vehicle suddenly opened and none other than Kim Namjoon stepped out. Namjoon was wearing a long black coat over black ripped jeans and a white shirt with a red scarf. Jun Myeon’s heart sank, despite what most fans thought, EXO and BTS had a really good friendship. Yes, both groups competed against each other in most categories for awards, but off camera whenever the two groups had the chance to interact they had always had fun together.

 

Namjoon looked around the wide area once, quickly surveying the area and when his gaze fell on the two of them he offered a small smile and walked quickly towards them. “Jun Myeon hyung, Kihyun-ssi, what are you two doing here?” Namjoon asked. The younger was obviously tired, he had bags under his eyes and was fidgeting with the tassels on his scarf. Kihyun was openly staring at Namjoon, clearly in shock.

 

“Namjoon-ah” Jun Myeon replied opening his arms for a hug in which the younger stepped forward and accepted. Kyuhyun's eyes grew wider. Suho would have laughed at the younger if they weren’t in this situation. “Is Jungkook with you?” Suho asked, ignoring the other’s earlier question. Namjoon stiffened, pulling away from the hug and frowned, “No he’s-”

“Missing?” Jun Myeon interrupted. Great, another maknae to add to the list... How many more would there be?  
“How did you know?” Namjoon asked skeptically. Jun Myeon sighed and ran a hand through his hair before answering.

 

“Sehun went missing this morning and we found a letter in the back of his phone telling us to go to a location near here. When we got here, there were already two cars with iKon and Twice members and then more cars started arriving. All cars produced different groups and somehow we managed to figure out that someone has kidnapped all of our maknaes. Which means Sehun has been kidnapped along with Chanwoo of iKon, Tzuyu of Twice, Lisa of BlackPink, Changkyun of Monsta X and now Jungkook of BTS…” Jun Myeon trailed off noticing the look of despair cross Namjoon’s face. “Don’t worry Namjoon-ah, we’ll get them back” Jun Myeon said, trying to cheer up the younger male even though he felt the same.

 

“So many…” Namjoon whispered, looking distant. “Where are your groups? You said there were others?” Namjoon asked whilst looking around the area once more. “Yeah, we’re all grouped around the other side. Namjoon-ah, why don’t you get the rest of Bangtan and I’ll take you there. Kihyun-ah?” At the mention of his name, Kihyun seemed to snap out of his trance and looked up at Suho.

 

“Can you go tell the others that BTS is here too?”

 

_______________________________________

 

Kihyun ran back to the spot where all the groups had gathered. “Guys!” he yelled, gaining the attention of everyone present. “Another group has just arrived.” The area was suddenly filled with questions, everyone interested in who the new group may be. Before Kihyun could respond, there was a voice right next to him saying: “So it’s true huh?”

 

All eyes turned to see Min Yoongi surrounded by the rest of BTS, with one member obviously missing. “Yoongi-ah?” Came a voice to their left. Both Yoongi and Kihyun looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Chanyeol walking towards them. Kihyun was shocked for the third time that morning as the two embraced as if they were close friends.

 

Kihyun had first been shocked when Namjoon, the leader of worldwide popular band BTS had known _his_ name. He was pretty sure they had only interacted a few times very briefly at award shows and never had any proper introductions, hence he was incredibly shocked to find out that the leader of BTS had recognized him _and_ knew his name. He was then shocked for the second time when Suho had opened his arms and they had embraced. Seeing Suho comforting Namjoon had been a shock to Kihyun the same way as seeing Chanyeol hugging Yoongi now. Of course Kihyun knew that the two bands had probably interacted a lot more off camera than on, but he never imagined their bond to be this close. Namjoon had called Suho “hyung” and Chanyeol had called out to Yoongi. They had obviously interacted a lot more than what was shown on the screen.

 

“So how many groups are there here in total?” Yoongi asked, breaking away from the hug and scanning the big group.

“Six including your group” Jennie replied, walking towards where they were standing. “There’s EXO, iKon, Twice, BlackPink, Monsta X and now you, BTS”

“Make that seven” Everyone turned to face the new voice behind them to see a young boy with black curly hair. “Chan?” Sana spoke up staring at the newcomer in disbelief.

“Bang Chan, JYP Stray Kids” the boy introduced himself, looking around at everyone. There were seven other males around him, all of which seemed quite young. The boy, Chan, was obviously their leader, the way he stood in front of all of them and held his head high said as much. Kihyun’s heart sunk again, that now meant that there were seven groups in the same situation as him. Seven maknaes missing...  
  
“Did any of you bring your managers?” Jeongyeon spoke up. “Jeongyeon, Twice” she introduced herself. Everyone looked around at each other. “Nobody?” There were a few murmurs but everyone seemed to stay silent, nobody really wanting to admit that they were all somewhere putting themselves in danger and not telling their managers about it.

 

“Chaeyoung, BlackPink. It’s okay, as long as all seven of our groups stay together, I’m sure we will all be fine” Chaeyoung said, nervously looking around at the large crowd. Kihyun nodded, searching the faces of the crowd and feeling a little bit of hope rise in his chest.

 

“Alright then, let's go get our maknaes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot! Welcome back me :')  
> Once again, sorry for the late update my Gamers - I'm back now and I will be putting in more of my time to Game Over as well as a new book that I will be publishing soon <3
> 
> No question for this chapter, instead a cliffhanger because, well... I'm mean like that ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are enjoying Game Over and are enjoying reading about some of your favorites interact :)
> 
> I LOVE BEING MULTIFANDOM OMG!  
> Buuutttt I also hate it because I'm so broke...
> 
> Anywaaayyy... even if you don't know the groups in this fic (I suggest you search them because they're all amazing!) SUPPORT THEIR COMEBACKS!
> 
> Most are having a comeback this month (RIP my multifandom wallet) or have already had one so I'll just post the details here in date order:
> 
> Monsta X: The Connect: Dejavu - 26 March 2018
> 
> BTS: LY: Tear - 18 May 2018
> 
> BlackPink: Square Up - 15 June 2018
> 
> Twice: Summer Nights - 09 July 2018
> 
> Monsta X - Livin' It Up - 01 August 2018
> 
> iKON: New Kids: Continue - 02 August 2018
> 
> Stray Kids: I Am WHO - 06 August 2018
> 
> BTS: LY: Answer - 24 August 2018
> 
> EXO is also rumored to have a comeback in August so basically, every group in my fic had a comeback over the past few months or will have a comeback :O
> 
> Please support them all <3
> 
> See you in the next chapter my Gamers :) xx


	7. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location is revealed. A message is delivered. Jungkook wakes up. Faces have names. Chaos erupts. A tough decision lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gamers!  
> I'm so sorry I disappeared for a while... A lot of stuff has been going on and I had to focus on academics for a bit.  
> Good news though, I improved some of my marks! :)  
> I've left quite a few hints throughout the chapter so read carefully!  
> See you at the end of the chapter ;)

There were 45 of them all together. 6 from BTS, 8 from EXO, 8 from Stray Kids, 6 from iKON, 8 from Twice, 3 from BlackPink and 6 from Monsta X. Mina had been counting everyone multiple times as they all walked together towards the unknown location in a big group. 

 

Mina was quite shocked at how every member of a group besides their maknae was here. It showed just how much they all cared for each other and the thought alone brought tears to her eyes. They were all quite an interesting combination, Mina was grateful that the park seemed empty or else she was sure that if a fan saw all of them together they might just faint.

 

Everything felt surreal, quite frankly Mina felt as if she was dreaming or as if she was apart of a scene in one of those kdramas that Dahyun always watches. The only thing keeping Mina from completely freaking out was the fact that she wasn’t alone. There were 44 other people going through the exact same thing. 

 

Jeongyeon was on her left, Sana on her right and the rest of Twice surrounding her, minus one maknae. Mina felt a pang in her heart just thinking about their beloved maknae. Yes, Tzuyu was a cheeky brat at times, but honestly, Mina felt as if her missing presence took a toll on the whole group. 

 

The weather was quite cold. Twice had left in such a rush that Mina didn’t actually consider the weather before they had left, leaving wearing only tights, a hoodie and her trainers.

“Are you alright?” Came a deep voice from her left. Startled, Mina looked up and nodded her head. Chan stood next to her, wearing a slightly faded black hoodie that hung off his frame, matched with faded black jeans, combat boots and his curly black hair bouncing slightly as he walked.

 

“Oh yes, sorry Channie. I was just… Lost in thought I guess..” Mina answered, shaking her head to try and clear her it. Looking up she realized that the group had slowed their walking as the path narrowed into a small path through tall trees that could only fit them walking one after another.

 

“Looks like we have to walk one by one from here, the path is too small. Namjoon-ah, are you okay to lead from here? I’ll take up the back” Kihyun called from where he stood in the front with two phones in his hand. He looked tired, Mina noted as she took in the dark circles under his eyes and the hunched shoulders. Mina turned towards where Namjoon and the rest of BTS were standing. He nodded and stepped up to where Kihyun had been standing. Kihyun and Namjoon exchanged some words as Mina turned back to Chan. His brows were pulled into a tight frown as he nibbled on his bottom lip. 

 

“Channie, it’s okay. We’ll find them” Mina said, repeating the words that had been swimming around her head since that morning. Chan tore his gaze away from where the two idols had been speaking and looked back at Mina. She looked tired, her hair slightly unkempt from the wind and she had a light pink tint to her cheeks from the cold. “I sure hope so” Chan answered honestly. They stood there for a bit, just taking in the silence of the whole group and the presence of each other.

“But Mina... Do you even know  _ where _ we are..?” Chan asked suddenly. Mina looked around, a little shocked by the sudden question. Mina felt a small blush coat her cheeks as the question registered. To be honest, she had been too caught up in her thoughts to actually notice where they were going or even how far they had walked. She looked behind her, only to be met by trees around her and a large path heading back in the direction she guessed was where the cars were parked. 

 

Mina turned back to Chan. “Um… No… I was distracted...” She replied sheepishly. Chan met her gaze evenly. His bright chocolate eyes that were usually filled with mischief and happiness now looked a little sad and lost.    
  
“Mina… We’re in the middle of Seoul Forest”

 

_______________________________________

 

Everything felt odd. Colors were swimming across Jungkook’s vision and there were sounds fading in and out. Nothing was clear and for a minute Jungkook panicked. Where was he? What had happened? Why is someone shouting? What was happening..?

 

Jungkook felt odd, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even feel his body. Jungkook vaguely wondered if his body was even still attached to his head but dismissed the idea quickly. He was still breathing so obviously he still had a body. Namjoon would probably laugh at his stupidity if he ever told him. Wait… Where was Na-   
  
Before he even finish the thought, a large chill suddenly overtook his whole body. His eyes flew open as his body jerked at the sudden cold feeling. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust as he got his breathing under control. Jungkook slammed his eyes shut again, unable to take in everything at once. He was still gasping for air as he slowly opened his eyes again.   
  


Sounds were coming from every direction and no direction all at once and his ears were ringing. He was completely deaf as his eyes finally adjusted and he was able to take in his surroundings. The room he was in was quite large and dark with a dim and broken chandelier hanging on the low ceiling. Jungkook blinked multiple times, still trying to get his bearings and his hearing slowly returned. 

 

Jungkook tried to sit up only to realize that his hands were tied behind his back to a very uncomfortable metal chair. His eyes flew upwards as he searched around the room in search of help. What Jungkook wasn’t expecting was to make eye contact with none other than Sehun, the maknae of EXO. Jungkook’s eyes widened in recognition as he took in the state the older boy was in. His long arms were tied behind his back in a similar way to Jungkook’s own. 

 

Jungkook also wasn’t expecting there to be other people in the same position as himself. Some faces looked familiar but Jungkook decided to ignore them and just focus on one face at a time whilst his head was still spinning. Just as Jungkook opened his mouth to try and say something, he was interrupted by cold laughter.

 

“Alright! Now that that’s settled… Let us get started” Came a high pitched female voice. She spoke in fluent Korean, but had a slight American accent. Jungkook raised his head towards the sound and sure enough, a petite female stood in the center of the room. She looked Korean by descent with jet black straight hair. She was wearing a long red silk dress with sharp silver heels. 

 

Jungkook froze as he heard someone chuckle lowly behind him, their breath tickling the back of his neck and sending shivers down his spine. A male appeared on his right which caused Jungkook to jump in fright. The male glanced towards him and chuckled again before he walked past him, an empty syringe in hand. Fear crawled up Jungkook’s spine as he watched the male walk over to a table in the corner of the room and place the syringe down. 

 

The male then turned and walked to the woman in the red dress and stood at her side, slightly behind her. He looked like a giant next to the small woman, even though she was wearing heels. His face was serious but his lips held a slight smirk. His hair was cut very short, almost like as if he was a soldier in the army and he was wearing all black clothes with a long, white lab coat over and he had a gun hanging off a belt at his waist. Jungkook felt as if everything in his body froze at the sight.

 

The woman in the red dress stepped forward and took in the sight of the seven maknaes who would soon be making her rich. She smirked as she stared at their shivering forms. “My name is Miss Lee which is what you will call me during your stay here. If you behave badly, Mr. Wang here” she gestured towards the muscle giant who just smirked in response “Will sort you out”. Jungkook shivered at the implied words. He turned back towards Sehun who was frowning towards the direction of Miss Lee.

 

“You don’t need to understand our intentions with you just yet” Miss Lee continued with a slight chuckle. “But there have been some steps in place for your friends to try and find you, however by the time they do find you our demands better be met or...” Miss Lee’s eyes sparkled with delight at whatever she was thinking about and it scared Jungkook. “Nevermind that, I’m getting ahead of myself here” Miss Lee continued with a sly smile. 

 

“I will be back soon to explain a few things here and there. Just know this, there is no escape. You cannot leave here. You will be fed three times a day but you will not be allowed to leave. This room you are in is sealed completely with a built-in air filtration system so you will be able to breathe. As I said earlier, if you misbehave, Mr. Wang here will sort you out and trust me, we don’t want that.” Her voice had changed as if she was speaking to a young child and Jungkook instantly felt furious but instead decided to bite his tongue in fear of what the muscle giant would do to him.

 

“However, if you behave, you shall be rewarded with bedding and clothing. In the meantime, Mr Wang will untie you and leave you be. You will be fed dinner soon and then I will be back in the morning.” And without another glance, Miss Lee turned on her sharp heals and headed towards the corner of the room where Jungkook noticed a small door was situated. “Mr. Wang” She called sweetly as she reached the door. Jungkook could only watch as the said male turned in her direction.

 

“You can play later, for now untie them and meet me in my office”

 

_______________________________________

 

Jeongin felt as if every part of his body was on autopilot as he walked behind Minseok deeper into the forest. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. Hence he opted for quietly walking alongside the other members of EXO, something that most of them seemed to do.

Jeongin let his thoughts wander as continued walking.

 

_ “Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Came the voice of their maknae sounding over excited. Groaning Jeongin pushed himself up from his bed, parting with his comfortable pillow in favor of staring at his clock. It read 05:30. What on earth was Sehun thinking waking him up at this time on their day off? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Groaning again, Jeongin sat up fully as he took in the sight of Sehun standing in his doorway with a stupidly huge grin which Jeongin swore took up the youngers full face. “Yes?” Jeongin answered, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up more.

 

_ “Oh common sloth, no good morning?” Sehun teased taking in the form of his hyung rubbing his eyes whilst still half sleep. He actually looked kind of cute. _

_ “Sehun… It’s five thirty in the morning... What do you want?” Jeongin grumbled.  _

 

_ “Hyung~” Sehun said again, rocking back and forth on his feet and biting his lower lip as he stood in the doorway. “What?” Jeongin replied, now getting irritated that the maknae had woken him up and was taking too long to explain what he needed. Jeongin just wanted to go back sleep.  _

 

_ “Since today is our day off… Will you please come with me to that new game store down the road? Last week you mentioned that you liked gaming and I thought it would be really cool if we could-”  _

_ “Sehun” Jeongin interrupted, now fully awake. “You woke me up at five thirty to tell me you want to go game shopping?” Sehun gulped at the sight of his hyung looking mad. “Hyung I-” But Jeongin wasn’t having it. He shook his head, cutting of the younger. “Just go by yourself or ask Baek to go with you. I’m tired” _

 

_ Sehun was shocked. He was just excited to show his hyung the new gaming store that was close by. He knew his hyung loved gaming but because of their busy schedules, he rarely had time to anymore. Sighing, Sehun visibly deflated. Jeongin instantly felt bad, his heart aching at seeing Sehun look so sad. Just as he was about to apologize for his mouth and temper, the maknae looked up at him with sad eyes. _

 

_ “I’m sorry for waking you Hyung. I just got excited, I’m sorry. I’ll be at the studio if you need me” Sehun said before bowing and quickly exiting the room. _

 

_ Jeongin hated being the reason for his maknae’s sadness but how could he expect him to go with him at five thirty in the morning? What was he thinking? Jeongin was also too proud to admit that he owed the younger an apology for snapping at him. Sighing, he allowed his tired body to fall back on his bed. He’ll just have to apologize when Sehun arrived home. _

 

Little did Jeongin know, Sehun never arrived home and now he was filled with the guilt of causing the stupid fight between them over such a stupid thing. After Sehun had left yesterday, Baekhyun had told him that the younger had expressed how excited he had been about the new gaming store and how it was Baekhyun’s idea to invite Jeongin along. Jeongin had also learned from Baekhyun that the store had opened at six AM, hence why the younger had woken him up so early. All Sehun wanted to do was go early to buy a video game with his hyung so that they could spend their whole free day gaming together. 

 

It broke Jeongin’s heart that Sehun didn’t come home yesterday. He was worried about him but decided to ignore it and just wait for the next morning when the maknae would be in a better mood. Little did he know that the maknae would never return and now Jeongin was regretting the whole thing. He felt so stupid...  _ If only I had gone with him.. Then Sehun wouldn’t have gone to the studio and none of this would’ve happened… _

 

A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes that he quickly wiped away as others threatened to spill. Somehow, Minseok sensed that something was wrong and turned around just as Jeongin was quickly wiping his face. Minseok was shocked, it was unusual for Jeongin to cry openly. Minseok stopped in his walking and pulled Jeongin into a hug. “It’s okay” he whispered in his ear, holding the trembling boy closer as he felt tears soak through the light sweater he was wearing. “We’ll find them” Minseok’s voice was quiet as if he wasn’t quite sure if he believed the words he was saying.

 

“Uh guys..” Came the hesitant voice of Namjoon ahead of them. They both turned in the direction of BTS’s leader who was standing a few people in front of him. Jeongin broke the hug as they both walked and stood next to Jun Myeon where was.

 

Jeongin’s brows furrowed as he noticed that Jun Myeon was standing next to Namjoon in the middle of a clearing, both were staring at their phones. The surrounding trees were so high that they blocked out majority of the light from the sun that was just starting to rise. Glancing at Bangtan’s leader, he noticed that his face had turned pale. 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Came the small voice of Jimin. The small boy walked next to Namjoon, hands still white from the cold and where they gripped the edges of Yoongi’s jacket. 

 

Jeongin turned back to Jun Myeon as he noticed his own leader’s face had also paled. Jun Myeon and Namjoon were both pale faced and staring at the phones in their hands. “Hyung..? Are you okay?” Jeongin asked carefully, not used to seeing his leader like this. Jun Myeon raised his eyes from the screen in front of him and stared at Jeongin. He looked so lost and confused it clenched Jeongin’s heart.

 

Slowly, Jun Myeon and Namjoon both lifted the phones in their hands and turned it towards the crowd of idols that had now gathered around himself and Namjoon. The phones were not their own ones as Jeongin had previously thought. Both phones had clear covers and the exact same note behind the cover. Jeongin sucked in a deep breath as he noticed the bold hangul that now was displayed on the once dead screens.

 

Everyone sucked in a breath as they read the identical hangul on both of the screens.

 

_ “THE GAME HAS JUST BEGUN” _

 

_______________________________________

 

Chaos erupted. That was the only was Jisung knew how to describe what happened next. Everybody started talking all at once.

 

_ “Game? What game?” _

_   
_ _ “We’re at the destination right..? So where is Sehun?” _ __   
  


_ “What’s going on?” _

 

Jisung could ask the same thing. He vaguely noticed that in between all the comotion, Chan had pulled out Jeongin’s phone which now showed the exact same screen as those of Jungkook and Sehun’s that had been showed to the crowd. Jisung’s head was spinning.

 

“Okay wait. Everybody just calm down for a second” Jennie shouted over the loudness of the crowd. Under other circumstances, Jisung would’ve fanboyed. He knew of BlackPink, had even done a cover of As If It’s Your Last during their survival show. Seeing the female rapper, he felt like his heat would’ve exploded if it was not filled with fear over Jeongin’s safety.

 

The crowd was deathly silent as everyone stared at the female rapper. Jennie was wearing long black tights and an oversized red hoodie matched with a black beanie. She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

“Firstly, does every group maknae’s phone have the exact same wording?  _ THE GAME HAS JUST BEGUN _ ?” Jennie said, addressing the whole crowd. There were nods all around.

 

“Alright… So this is obviously a message from whoever took our maknaes…” There was more murmuring through the crowd as Jennie cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention again.

“So… The question is… What do we do now..?” She asked. Her eyes flickered across every face as they all stood standing huddled together. Nobody answered. Jennie looked hesitant before opening her mouth again.

“We aren’t spies or detectives, we can’t do this ourselves anymore-”

“But if we involve the police then it may cause harm to our maknaes!” A male voice interrupted her.

“We don’t know that for sure” A female voice shouted somewhere to Jisung’s right. Jisung gripped onto the edge of Minho’s jacket for stability, he suddenly felt dizzy from worry and all the thoughts swarming his head.

 

“But guys…” A deep voice shouted. A tall boy with dark brown hair stepped forward into the middle of the circle. He was wearing a long black jacket that Jisung was sure would look like a dress on himself if he ever decided to try it on. The boy in the center cleared his throat and the murmurs of the crowd stopped. He had everyone’s attention.

 

“My name is Hyunwoo, also known as Shownu and I am the leader of Monsta X.” He nodded towards the rest of Monsta X behind him. The tall boy looked around at each person in the group before continuing. 

“If we call in the police, we’ll have to hand in all the phones as evidence for the crime… If we do, the police may be able to find them quicker but we will lose our only form of communication with whoever it is that has our maknaes. But… If we don’t… As Jennie-ssi said, we’re a group of idols, we aren’t spies or detectives. I’m not sure we can do this by ourselves anymore…”

 

_______________________________________

 

**Ah my dear Gamers, we’ve come to a crossroad in our story where the next step is in your hands!**

**So… Do the groups hand in their maknae’s phones to their managers and police for further investigation or keep them and communicate?**

**You decide the future… Comment below!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! It's been a while... Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updates... I've been a bit busy with academics and stuff...  
> Thank you so much for staying with me and being patient! Your support means a lot to me <3  
> Think carefully before you vote and see if you can figure out the clues I've left in the chapter!
> 
> Until the next chapter,  
> \- MF xx


	8. Not A Chapter - please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gamers,  
> Please read this notice, I explain a few things and ask a question :)  
> \- MF xx

Hey Gamers!  


Firstly, I am so sorry that I abandoned you all for a whole three months...

To put it briefly, exams came and like any high school student that doesn't feel like living in a box in their future, I was forced to hibernate and focus on my studies a lot more than I usually do. Between exams, family members in hospitals and my own mental state I was unable to update this fic and I sincerely apologize for making you all wait so long for an update. 

 

However, during my time away I did not forget about Game Over or even Predator. I thought of various storylines and different ways I could end this fic and even thought of new and more exciting fics.

 

I do, however, want to ask you all how you feel about this fic. I feel like just coming back and updating now after 3 months is a bit odd, I have an update prepared but I wanted to ask you all first if you think I should release it or discontinue this fic.

 

Don't get me wrong, I love Game Over, it is my first ever fanfic, however, I feel like I wrote it without any consideration of how the storyline would play out and I must admit I feel its a bit too dark for me - however I am able to continue it if that is what you all would like. 

 

What I am asking is, do you all want me to continue with Game Over or start a new fic (which I will eventually post too) that is an AU about Stray Kids/BTS/The Boyz and superpowers as well as focus more on Predator?

 

I trust your opinions and look forward to hearing your responses before I either continue or discontinue Game Over.

 

Thank you for all your support and patience waiting for an update!

 

Until next time,

MaknaeFics xx

 

[EDIT] I'm continuing with the story! I'm not deleting this because if I do the comments will be deleted as well and I like going back and reading them sometimes!

Thank you for staying with me <3 xx


	9. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Breaking News! Just in this morning, we received a report that maknae’s Jungkook of BTS and Tzuyu of Twice were seen together what seems to be in an unconscious state-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gamers!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! I hope you all have a blessed day and enjoy the holidays :)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 6K READS WOW! "My heart is oh my gosh"  
> Thank you for all the kudos and support! I love you all!  
> I'll speak more at the end of chapter notes!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_“Breaking News! Just in this morning we received a report that maknae’s Jungkook of BTS and Tzuyu of Twice were seen together what seems to be in an unconscious state-”_   


Jisoo spat out the water she was drinking from and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where the TV was currently displaying the news. When she arrived she noticed BlackPink’s manager, Jennie and Chaeyoung were already sitting on the couches staring at the TV. It was just hours earlier that morning that they had all found out that Lisa was missing and had gone to the mysterious location.

 

To say Jisoo was shocked to find out that other maknaes were taken would be an understatement. She was terrified that Lisa had been taken and even more so now that she knew that the people who took her had an agenda that had something to do with the youngest of some of the most popular groups in South Korea.

 

“ _In this video that seems to be taken from a security camera opposite JYP Entertainment building you can clearly see a woman walking out of the building with a clearly exhausted Tzuyu leaning on her. Please be warned unsettling images are about to follow”_

 

Jisoo could only stare blankly at the TV as she watched her friend leave the building leaning on a masked woman. The video was obviously recorded at night or early morning as the images were slightly fuzzy. However, Jisoo was able to notice that Tzuyu looked more drugged than exhausted. Jisoo frowned. Why was the media portraying Tzuyu as exhausted when she was clearly drugged?

 

The video changed to the same scene from a different camera angle. Jisoo could now only see the backs of Tzuyu and the woman as they beelined straight for a car that was parked outside of the entrance. Jisoo heard Jennie’s breath hitch as the woman yanked the door of the vehicle open and the video paused mid-frame.

 

_“Unfortunately police have not been able to identify this woman as she was wearing a face mask and had her face turned away from the security camera as she left the building but they are working on it. As you can see in this frozen frame, another person who is believed to be Jungkook of BTS is slumped over in the seat furthest from the camera.”_

 

Jisoo leaned towards the TV, her hands fisting in the back of the couch. Sure enough, as the camera zoomed in on the open door of the vehicle, she noticed BTS’s maknae slumped over in a seat near the opposite window. Even from the low quality of the video Jisoo was able to notice how pale both Tzuyu and Jungkook looked.

 

The video continues playing and they all stared at the screen as the woman forced Tzuyu into the vehicle next to Jungkook. It seemed as if Tzuyu was trying to say something to the woman but it was ignored as the woman threw a seatbelt over Tzuyu’s torso and pushed her more harshly inside the vehicle. Once she was secure the woman slid the door shut and walked to the front of the vehicle, got into the driver's seat and drove away.

 

“ _As of now the police have no suspects but are working on a lead from an anonymous source and there has been no official statements as of yet from JYP Entertainment and BigHit Entertainment. We will be covering more of the story in our 9 PM news. Our next top story of the day is-”_

 

Jisoo forced her hands to unclench from the back of the couch. She felt her stomach drop at realisation that a similar thing must have happened to Lisa. Jisoo hated to think about how the Twice and BTS members must be feeling once they saw it on video. _Oh my gosh! Namjoon and Jihyo!_ Jisoo mentally slapped herself and ran back through the room to her bedroom where her phone was currently sitting on her bed, the screen already lighting up with messages.

 

**_11 new messages in “Leaders” group chat, swipe to view_ **

 

Jisoo quickly inputted her password and opened up the group chat they had just made that morning.

  


**Jun Myeon (EXO):** _Did anybody else just see that on the news channel?_

 

 **Hanbin (iKON):** _No I didn’t. What happened?_

 

 **Namjoon (BTS):** _I did, is everybody okay? I’m so sorry…_

 

 **Chan (SKZ):** _@Hanbin - The news just reported that Jungkook and Tzuyu are missing…_

 

 **Hanbin (iKON):** _I thought we all agreed not to share any information incase the media found out..?_

 

 **Hyun-woo (Monsta X):** _Is everyone okay?_

 

 **Jihyo (Twice):** _Can anyone be fine after seeing that..?_

 

 **Jihyo (Twice):** _Sorry… I’m just really worried_

 

 **Chan (SKZ):** _Can we meet up by any chance? Somewhere where nobody can find us?_

 

 **Jun Myeon (EXO):** _Good idea. Just us or our whole groups too?_

 

 **Namjoon (BTS):** _Either, depends on the place we’re meeting at. Anybody have a venue?_

  


Jisoo read through the messages on the group that was created that morning with all of the leaders of the groups that were at that location that morning. As the oldest member of BlackPink she was added to the group. Jisoo thought for a minute before typing out a message on the group.

 

 **Jisoo (BlackPink):** _I have just the place_

 

_______________________________________

  


“Everything is going exactly according to plan” Miss Lee smiled wickedly at the TV screen that was currently showing her vehicle driving off carrying one unconscious maknae and one very drugged maknae. Miss Lee turned on her heel and walked out of the room she was currently in, her three bodyguards following swiftly behind her.

 

As she walked down the narrow passage way towards _their_ room she couldn’t help but laugh to herself. This all seemed _so_ easy. Why didn’t she just do it sooner?

Sighing to herself, she approached the door. Mr. Wang was probably still inside demanding obedience from a group of children who didn’t know the first thing about the harshness of the real world. Miss Lee stopped at the door, straightened her red dress and knocked loudly on the door.

 

If anything, Miss Lee knew how to act. She was top of her class back in high school. So, as soon as she knocked on the door she swung it wide open and dramatically walked in. It was moments like this that she craved. Miss Lee watched as several heads darted up in her direction, some faces openly displaying their fear whilst others had their lips pressed together in a firm line. It was moments like these where she just felt so _powerful_.

 

Miss Lee stopped dramatically in the center of the room and stared at the maknaes all untied but all still sitting on the chairs in front of her. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the state Sehun was in. She slowly made her way up to the boy’s chair and leaned down in front of him. The room was deathly silent, even Mr. Wang had stepped away from the center to watch what Miss Lee would do with an expression of fascination on his face.

 

Sehun looked up at Miss Lee and she couldn’t help but smirk and raise her eyebrow in Mr Wang’s direction. “Mr. Wang~” she singsonged, turning her head in the direction of the said male. “Did you get carried away or were you just bored?” She laughed, straightening up a little and walking towards him. Mr. Wang pushed himself off of the back wall and walked towards her with a devilish grin that didn’t fail to put shivers down the spines of every maknae in the room.

 

“No my darling, he just decided he deserved to be the one asking questions around here. He even tried to convince me to let them go. He would _not_ shut up. However I believe I found a way to make him shut up” Mr. Wang smirked lazily.

 

“Of course” Miss Lee snorted. “Because giving one of my possessions a black eye is a way to force them into obedience?” She questioned, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she stared at Mr. Wang who stopped next to her and was now looking at a female maknae that Miss Lee couldn’t quite remember the name of.

 

“Well now he knows to shut up or I will do it again. And if he continues after that…” Mr. Wang trailed off and stepped in the direction of the female maknae who visibly flinched.

“This one” he purred, stroking his finger lightly over the very tense female. “Will have a matching black eye” He finished. Mr. Wang stood up and walked back to Miss Lee who had been staring at him.

 

“What is it?” He laughed humorlessly. Miss Lee looked at him with narrowed eyes. “No” she said whilst folding her arms over her chest, but her voice came out soft, almost like a whisper. For some reason she didn’t like the idea of him hurting her. Miss Lee frowned.

_But the whole reason you took them was so that they would be hurt..._

 

“What was that?” Mr. Wang asked, a frown on his face as he took a step towards Miss Lee. “No” she said again more fiercely. “I am the one in charge and I _will_ have the final say in which maknaes are the ones who will be hurt and which are the ones that won't be hurt. You have no say. You have had your fun and got carried away. I fear now that he is injured we may not be able to get a high price for him..” Her voice trailed off.

 

Mr. Wang just snickered. “Alright then, let’s play the ‘ _we have hurt them once you must pay us and we will not hurt them again_ ’ card. We can even get our makeup artists to get the job done before the filming crew arrives”

 

“Alright” Miss Lee sighed. Mr. Wang was the lead on the creative side of this project after all. “However, no more real injuries until I say so” She stared at Mr. Wang, eyes silently demanding his obedience. “Fine. Deal” He sighed unhappily.

 

Miss Lee let go of a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Mr. Wang was supposed to obey her, but she couldn’t help but feel as if he was sometimes the one in charge of the project. It was his idea after all…

 

Miss Lee shook her head, she had to stay focused otherwise Mr. Wang would view her as weak. She lifted her chin up and pulled her shoulders back. As she surveyed the crowd she noticed the female maknae that Mr. Wang had threatened staring at her with wide eyes full of fear. Miss Lee felt a tug at her heart. _I don’t want her to look at me with fear… Why don’t I want her to look at me like that?_ She wondered. Miss Lee just shook her head at her thoughts, she would just have to try and decipher them later.

 

“Alright maknaes” She spoke loudly and smiled at the sight of some of them flinching at her voice. They had all been silently watching her exchange with Mr. Wang and her sharp voice was like a bullet shredding through the silence.

 

“The makeup and camera crews will be arriving shortly and you will let them do what I want to you or else there will be consequences. We need to film a video of you all and demand some things from your companies and who knows, maybe seeing you all like this may just convince them to send us what we desire”

 

Miss Lee could feel her heart racing at the thought of gaining what she wanted.

_Wait... Wasn’t it Mr. Wang who had specified the demands? Was it what she wanted or-_

 

Shaking her head of useless thoughts she walked over to the youngest maknae in the room and rested her hand on his head. “Jeongin, right?” She smiled sweetly as the younger male flinched at her touch and nodded slowly, his gaze on the floor. She leant forward and knelt in front of him, her body angled towards the back of the room so that the other maknaes could see Jeongin’s face.

 

She slowly lifted her hand from Jeongin’s hair and brought it down and placed it gently under his chin. He lifted his face so he was looking at her. She smiled sweetly and made the boy make eye contact with her. Every person in the room was staring at her but she remained unflinching as she stared at the young boy infront of her. Slowly not to frighten the younger she leant next to him and whispered in his ear. She felt the boy’s body stiffen under her palm where it was still under his chin. She laughed lightly and placed a kiss as light as a feather to his temple and stood up.

 

Smiling to herself, Miss Lee walked to the center of the room again and stood next to Mr. Wang.

 

“Alright, let’s get you all ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :")
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for not giving up on me and for encouraging me to continue with Game Over, I truly am thankful, you all are so sweet - I know some authors who have discontinued their stories because their readers demanded updates and were quite rude in the comments but you all are so sweet and I will try to update a lot more frequently (I'm going to work on it I promise).
> 
> Thank you for believing in me and being so kind as well, ya'll are truly the best <3 xx
> 
> All errors in the storyline are now fixed! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for 6K hits and I hope you all have a beautiful Christmas and happy holidays!
> 
> Enjoy these groups' stages at SBS Gayo Daejun! I know they are all going to do so well my multifandomed butt can't wait :')
> 
> See you soon! I'm so sorry this chapter is a little short, next one will be a lot longer! <3
> 
> Until the next update :)  
> \- MF xx


	10. Questions With No Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!!! Thank you for 6700+ Hits, 300+ Kudos and 100+ Comments!!  
> When I started this I had no idea it would grow this big, but wow, every comment, kudo and hit mean the world to me!  
> Thank you Gamers :') <3
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter ;)

Jihyo sat on the floor in the middle of her dorm room staring at the framed picture in her hands. It was a picture of all of the members of Twice that their managers had taken on one of their rest days. They had all been huddled together watching a movie when their manager walked in and had taken a photo whilst laughing at the sight of all nine girls in their pyjamas cuddling together in one big pile on the TV room floor. It was one of Jihyo’s favourite pictures.

 

Jihyo slowly traced her thumb over Tzuyu’s smiling face. Jihyo had been on a phone call to a sobbing Chan when she had been dragged to the TV room by Sana to watch the news on their television. Jihyo had missed the beginning of the program but could easily see Tzuyu on the screen leaving their company building whilst leaning on a masked woman. To Jihyo’s shock, Momo had yelled at the TV and claimed that the woman must have been the same staff member that had led Tzuyu out of their dance practice earlier that morning. Tzuyu had been kidnapped right in front of them.

 

 _I’m so sorry Tzuyu_.

 

Just as more tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, the screen of Jihyo’s phone lit up, indicating she had a new message. Jihyo gently set down the picture frame next to her and grabbed her phone.

 

 

**_9 new messages in “Leaders” group chat, swipe to view_ **

****

 

Jihyo quickly wiped away the stray tears that were threatening to fall. She quickly pressed her thumb into the pad of her phone, unlocking it and opening up the group chat.

 

 

 **Jisoo (BlackPink):** _I have just the place_

**Jisoo (BlackPink):** _I just need to double check if we are able to use it. What time should we meet?_

**Namjoon (BTS):** _Does it have a television? Then maybe we can meet up tonight and watch the news together?_

 

 **Hanbin (iKon):** _Only tonight..?_

**Jisoo (BlackPink):** _Yes it does have a TV._

**Jun Myeon (EXO):** _Alright, we will all meet there just before 9 PM tonight. Bring your groups and managers. I doubt they’d want to be kept in the dark about this._

**Jisoo (BlackPink):** _Just got confirmation, we can use the venue. I will text you all the location this afternoon. Bring blankets, it might get cold :)_

**Chan (SKZ):** _Thank you Noona_

**Hyunwoo (Monsta X):** _Yes thank you. We all appreciate it._

 

Jihyo rubbed her eyes and smiled softly at the screen. No matter what there were other people in the same situation as hers. Jihyo felt terrible and sick with fear over what may have happened to her maknae but she was comforted by the fact that Twice wasn’t the only group going through this. However bad the situation was, she hoped that some positives would come out of the situation. Jihyo hoped the relationship between her members and members of other groups would only grow stronger. It was a nice feeling, knowing that despite fan wars and competition between the groups, all of them had swiftly decided to work together to get their maknaes back without hesitation.

 

 **Jihyo (Twice):** _Thank you Unnie. I will bring all members and our manager. I think everyone needs to be careful which staff members you tell, Tzuyu was taken by a “staff member”..._

 

Jihyo sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her, her knees popping as she slowly lifted herself off of the cold floor. Jihyo slowly walked to the desk next to her bed and placed the photo frame gently on the counter. Her gaze lingered on the photo. Jihyo longed to go back to a part in time when none of this was happening. She just wanted all the members of Twice, BlackPink, BTS, EXO, Stray Kids, Monsta X and iKon to be together and safe…

 

“Unnie?” Jihyo looked away from the photo and settled her gaze on the figure standing at the entrance of the room. Chaeyoung stood with her hands in the pockets of a light blue hoodie matched with a pair of black tights and bright pink slippers, her brunette hair was pulled into a messy bun. Jihyo recognised the light blue hoodie as one of Tzuyu’s but decided not to comment on it. She looked up at the younger’s face and noticed the puffiness of the skin around her eyes.

 

“Nayeon Unnie made some lunch for us,” Chaeyoung said from the doorway, her voice wavering as she spoke. Jihyo stood up and walked over to Chaeyoung and wordlessly pulled the younger into a strong hug. Jihyo knew that they were all scared and she felt helpless. Chaeyoung was the second youngest of Twice and both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were ‘99 liners, Tzuyu’s disappearance was probably the hardest on Chaeyoung.

 

“Let’s go eat then,” Jihyo said after a while, her arms still wrapped around the younger. Hesitantly Jihyo pulled herself away from Chaeyoung, breaking the hug and made her way to exit the room. As she was about to walk past Chaeyoung, the younger’s hands were suddenly gripping the edges of Jihyo’s sleeve. Jihyo looked up at the younger, her eyebrow raised in a silent question. Chaeyoung looked hesitant for a second before looking up as well, their eyes meeting.

 

“Please don’t leave me too”

 

_______________________________________

 

“Woojin Hyung something isn’t quite adding up” Minho called from the bed in the corner of the room. Woojin looked up from the computer screen at the younger and frowned. Minho was currently wearing an oversized black sweater and jeans, his raven black hair was flying in a million different directions. He was lying down on Jeongin’s bed with his phone in his hands, his lips pulled into a tight line.

 

“What do you mean?” Woojin asked whilst turning his attention back to the laptop in front of him. Minho sighed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked up at Woojin. Woojin was currently sitting on a chair in front of a desk at the bottom on Jeongin’s bed, he was wearing a light brown knitted sweater that seemed to cover his whole body and he had reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Woojin’s gaze had been glued to the screen of his laptop on the desk since Stray Kids had arrived back to the dorm.

 

Woojin kept repeating a motion with his fingers and as Minho sat up, he saw that Woojin was constantly refreshing the website on the screen of his laptop. Minho frowned when he saw the website. “Hyung… Refreshing the news website isn’t going to bring Jeongin back anytime sooner…” he said quietly. Woojin brought his gaze back up to the younger as he spoke. Woojin sighed and pulled his hands away from the keyboard. “I know it’s just that… I feel so useless not being able to do anything” Woojin replied, one of his hands reaching up to comb back some of his messy blonde hair.

 

“I know hyung, but that is what we all agreed to” Minho replied. This morning was a blur, he barely remembered what happened. Minho closed his eyes as the events of that morning replayed in his mind.

 

 

_“Alright… So this is obviously a message from whoever took our maknaes…” There was murmuring throughout the crowd as Jennie of BlackPink cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “So… The question is… What do we do now..?” She asked. Her eyes flickered across every face as they all stood huddled together. Nobody answered her. Jennie looked hesitant before opening her mouth again._

_“We aren’t spies or detectives, we can’t do this ourselves anymore-”_

_“But if we involve the police then it may cause harm to our maknaes!” A male voice interrupted her. Minho sighed, there were too many complications, too many people involved. They all knew that they couldn’t keep walking around in such a huge group together, sooner or later someone would spot them all, and that could get pretty dangerous for all of them._

_“We don’t know that for sure” A female voice shouted somewhere to Minho’s right. He felt a strong grip on the edge of his jacket and turned to see a pale looking Jisung gripping his jacket as if it was a lifeline._

_“But guys…” A deep voice shouted. A tall boy with dark brown hair stepped forward into the middle of the circle. He was wearing a long black jacket that looked far too big for him. The boy in the centre cleared his throat and the murmurs of the crowd stopped. He had everyone’s attention._

_“My name is Hyunwoo, also known as Shownu and I am the leader of Monsta X.” He nodded towards the rest of Monsta X behind him. Minho looked around at everyone in the crowd. All groups seemed to be the same, everyone hiding behind their leaders or opting to remain silent. The tall boy looked around at each person in the group before continuing. “If we call in the police, we’ll have to hand in all the phones as evidence for the crime… If we do, the police may be able to find them quicker but we will lose our only form of communication with whoever it is that has our maknaes. And we don’t have any certainty that the police will find them. But… If we don’t… As Jennie-ssi said, we’re a group of idols, we aren’t spies or detectives. I’m not sure we can do this by ourselves anymore…”_

_“That is true, however, I think we must think through our options,” Namjoon said, stepping up next to Hyunwoo. “Why don’t we just vote on it?” someone to Minho’s left yelled, earning several nods from the crowd. Namjoon and Hyunwoo shared a glance. “Alright then, let’s vote?” Jun Myeon suddenly spoke up, walking forward and standing next to Namjoon and Hyunwoo. There were a few murmurs from the crowd, everyone seemed anxious._

_“Spend a few minutes speaking it through with your groups first and then we will have a vote. Unfortunately the only options I think we have are to hand over the phones to the police and then maybe they’ll have better luck finding our maknaes but the negative of that is that they may not be quick about doing so. Our other option is to keep investigating ourselves and hopefully find our maknaes before something bad happens to them, the negative of that option being no professional help. Speak it through, we’ll vote in ten minutes” Jun Myeon finished, looking at the group of idols in front of him._

_It was unspoken, but at that moment everyone suddenly respected the eldest leader for standing up and taking control of the situation when the majority of them were still shell shocked and processing the events of that morning._

_The sun had just started to rise when Jun Myeon had called everyone back to the clearing. They had all been talking amongst themselves and Minho had noticed then that the groups had all reacted differently to the situation. Some had fought whilst discussing their vote, some had cried and others had spoken about it calmly. Chan had spoken to Stray Kids and had calmly listed out the pros and cons of each situation. They had all agreed with Chan when he pitched the idea of a combination of the two options; tell the police about their missing maknae but keep the phones in case the kidnappers try to communicate again._

_“Before we vote, does anybody have anything they want to say?” Jun Myeon said. The eldest leader was standing in front of the other EXO members facing the center of the circle. His curly brown hair was unkempt from the numerous times he had run his hand through it._

_“I think we should keep the phones because then-” someone started speaking. Minho just snorted. “This going to be a debate now” he mumbled to Jisung next to him. Worried why the other didn’t respond, Minho turned and looked at the younger. His hand was still clutching the edges of the left sleeve of Minho’s sweater, his knuckles had turned white from just how hard he had been holding on. Minho gently lifted his right hand and gently pried off the younger’s fingers. When Jisung looked up at him with panic in his eyes Minho had moved his left hand up, his long fingers coming to intertwine with the younger’s smaller fingers. And just like that, Jisung held onto Minho’s hand as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded._

_Minho had been so focused on Jisung that he only remembered their situation when he heard Chan’s voice speak up next to him. “I have an idea” the older spoke loud enough to stop the debate in the middle of the large group. Minho knew he had missed the majority of the conversation but from the looks on everyone’s faces, it was clear that instead of voting they had been debating for some time. All heads turned in the direction of the young Stray Kids leader._

_“How about we keep the phones in case the kidnappers try to contact us again. If we hand them over to the police then they will probably put them in an evidence locker and if a message pops up then nobody will see it. I also think that we need professional help, we should contact our managers and let them know about the situation if they don’t already know and then they can go to the police and inform them. That way we can cover both ourselves and the police looking for them at the same time” Chan said, looking around at the large group with eyes begging for them to agree._

_“He raises a valid point” Dahyun spoke up, stepping in front of the members of Twice so she could see the crowd better. “It makes sense actually. Just think about it, we will get professional help at the same time as waiting for clues ourselves” There were more nods from around the crowd. Jun Myeon sighed, shoulders finally relaxing for the first time that morning. “Alright,” he stated, bringing everyone’s attention back to himself._

_“We have three options now. Vote on what you’re the most comfortable with, abstain from voting if you don’t know. Alright, here we go. If you would like us to keep the phones and continue searching ourselves with no police involvement at all then please raise your hands” Minho was shocked that no hands were raised, he prayed that they all went along with Chan’s plan. “Alright” Jun Myeon spoke again, silencing the murmurs in the crowd. “If you would like to hand the situation and our maknaes phones into the police, please raise your hands” Twelve hands were raised._

_“And finally, if you would like to keep the phones but still notify the police about the situation please raise your hands,” Jun Myeon said whilst lifting his own hand. Minho was shocked to see numerous hands being raised. Jun Myeon’s eyes grew larger whilst he started counting the number of hands raised. It was clear which option they would go with when he nodded his head and addressed the group again. “Thirty hands were raised for the last option, which means we will all go with that option. We will all do this together, if one group notifies the police of the phones they will know the rest have too and confiscate them so please, let’s stick with what the majority has voted”_

_There were more nods from the crowd as everyone seemed to agree on what to do. Minho felt Chan next to him deflate, almost collapsing out of relief into Woojin. The eldest took Chan’s hand in his and slowly started rubbing circles into the centre of the leader’s palm._

_It was then decided that all groups should return to their dorms and notify their managers about the whole situation, but not tell them about the phones and where they went that morning. They had all walked back to the vehicles together. Whilst the groups settled into their vehicles the leaders of each group gathered and were speaking amongst themselves._

_“What do you think Chan Hyung is talking about?” Jisung said quietly from the seat next to Minho. Their hands were still intertwined, neither of them wanting to let go.  
“Probably leader stuff” Hyunjin joked from the seat behind them. Minho turned to face the younger and almost laughed at the sight of Seungmin fast asleep on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Almost._

_“I think they’re exchanging numbers to keep in contact with each other in case something happens” Woojin spoke up from the driver’s seat._

_Minho nodded and looked at where the group of leaders had gathered. He saw them briefly argue about something Jun Myeon and Namjoon were saying before Namjoon gestured towards the vehicles and then they all nodded. Minho watched as they all bowed to each other and walked off to their respective vehicles. The passenger door opened and a very exhausted Chan plopped into the seat. “Hyung, what’s happening?” Came the sleepy voice of Changbin from the back of the vehicle. Chan turned around in the passenger seat to look at the rest of his members. “We’re going back to the dorms to speak to our managers and see what their plans are. We have a group chat to communicate and pass on information. Namjoon hyung and Jun Myeon hyung are staying behind for a reason I can’t tell you just yet”_

_Chan turned to Woojin in the driver’s seat. “Please, take us back to the dorms?” He asked the elder, eyes begging Woojin to get them out of the area quickly. “Of course” Woojin replied, starting up the vehicle and reversing out of the parking._

“You said something wasn’t right?” Came Woojin’s voice, snapping Minho out of his thoughts. Woojin was now sitting on the edge of Jeongin’s bed and smiling softly at the younger. Minho was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Woojin sit next to him on Jeongin’s bed.

“You okay there bud?” Woojin asked softly. “You’ve been quiet for quite some time now” Minho looked up at the other and nodded quickly. “Yeah, sorry” he mumbled.

 

“What is it you wanted to say? You mentioned something about something not adding up?” Woojin asked with a frown on his face. “Oh yeah…” Minho shook his head, hoping to clear out the dazed feeling he had. “I was just thinking… Why would Namjoon hyung and Jun Myeon Hyung stay behind? I searched the coordinates that they gave us and the location we went to, yes they’re similar but I don’t think we actually went to the location, just stopped before it… I was also thinking, why all of a sudden is the news at 9PM? Isn’t it usually on at 8PM? They specified that they’ll have more information about the kidnapping at the 9 o’clock news, but the news is usually at 8 o’clock and how would they have more information if all they know is that those two were taken somewhere together? Which also leads me to ask-”

 

“How they know” Woojin mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Exactly” Minho replied, glad the other could see his point. “We all agreed to only tell our managers and they were going to the police. The media shouldn’t know about this because police aren’t _allowed_ to speak about cases that are still open, let alone multiple idols that have been kidnapped. So Hyung… Don’t you find it all a little odd? These can’t all be coincidences, right?” Minho asked, looking up at the elder.

 

“Yeah...” Woojin responded quietly, nibbling on his lower lip in concentration. “You’re right, it is odd”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gamers! Thank you so much for staying with me! This potato is so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update, I ran out of data and ended up just staring at the screen for weeks...  
> Please forgive me <3 xx
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely holiday season and new year! I hope 2019 is a good one for you all <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will have some newbies and a question at the end ;)
> 
> See you in the next chapter!  
> MF <3 xx


End file.
